The Hunger Games: Year One
by The Fabulous Potage
Summary: Twenty-four original characters fight to the death to become the victor of The Hunger Games. Set in a time after the Capitol has reclaimed control of Panem, this story let's you see the views of each character as they fight to survive. There are the deadlier tributes such as Kronos, and the softer ones such as Voxel. Who will emerge a champion? Rated T for violence and language.
1. District One Reaping

**SHIMMER GOLDBERG'S POV**

The sound of geese honking and taking off wakes me up. Who doesn't know that I supposed to get my beauty sleep? Especially today since I'm volunteering this year. Even the goddamn birds should know that. I grab one of my knives that I stole from the training academy from off of my bedside table and put on my gown and run outside.

One goose drops dead with a knife in its stomach ten seconds after I step outside. I smile. Right where I was aiming. The other geese fly away, terrified. In just a few short days it'll be a human that drops dead from my knife, and the others will be running away too! That'll feel amazing. And no more dummies! Real human blood instead of just the unsatisfying sand that spurts from the dummies after my knife makes contact with their face. I'm so pumped.

I go back inside and back to sleep for a few more hours 'cause it's fricking quarter after five in the morning.

My alarm wakes me up again two hours later. I stab it sending sparks everywhere. I won't need it anymore. Avoxes will wake me up in the Capitol. The other careers will wake me up in the arena. And after I come home, I'll be so rich, I won't need to go to school 'cause I don't need a job. Screw making dumb couches for the Capitol and crap. I'm even more excited now.

I pull on my outfit for the Reaping, just a purple skirt, nothing special. After that, I fly down the stairs, shove a muffin in my mouth, and head out the door, saying bye to my parents. I don't have a whole lotta friends 'cause they all went to different academies to train for the Games after middle school. They're still training while I'm in all my glory this year. Ha! Suckers! I smile as I walk past some idiot in a navy blue shirt with gold stripes. He's kinda hot, but he looks scared and pale as hell and he doesn't even notice me until I'm already a few yards past him.

Our escort whose name is too dumb for me to remember steps up on stage after the mayor finally finishes the overly long Treaty of Treason. I almost fell asleep even with my adrenaline. I snap awake as the escort reaches into the ball.

"Carly Zekstrom!"

I've been waiting for this moment for so long. I raise my hand into the air and shout:

"I volunteer!"

I trot past all of the other girls smiling 'cause I know they're jealous 'cause I beat them to volunteering. At least most of them are. I don't care. I get up on top of the stage and stand smiling confidently.

"And who do we have here?" The escort asks.

"Shimmer Goldberg, this year's future victor!" I say into the mic.

"Awesome, let's give it up for Shimmer!" The escort says to the crowd.

No one claps.

"_Assholes,_" I think.

Escorty goes to the boy's bowl now. He pulls out a name and he doesn't even get to read it before... no way...

It's pale-faced scared boy from earlier.

"I volunteer!" He shouts. It doesn't sound strong like mine.

I'm so shocked, I can't process what's going on until we get onto the train.

**AARON BRODERICK'S POV**

I wake up at five AM to get in some extra reps at the training center. I have to get up early, but since it's a Saturday and practically everyone in the District sleeps in, it is worth it to have the time . I feel like we're too privileged here in District One 'cause you hear about what it's like in the outer Districts and they don't have much. Anyways, I've been working with one-handed weaponry since I was eight and could handle a machete. My weapon of choice now is a scimitar and I consider myself pretty lethal. I can slice up dummies for days but I don't know if I could ever bring myself to do that to a real person. My father believes I can, however.

I haven't been very close to my father since I turned eighteen. He won the Hunger Games back in his day. Even my older brother won the Games a few years ago. It's my family's sort of policy that when you turn eighteen, you volunteer and win the Games. It's not that I won't go out there because I doubt my own skills, it's just that I believe killing is such a wrong thing to do. Some people would probably kill for their father's respect, but I think no one needs to die for that reason, if you catch my drift.

I don't know why I train if I don't plan to go into the arena, but I guess it's fun anyways. I unwittingly scare away some geese as I approach the academy, and they honk like crazy and probably will wake someone up, so I hurry into the building before anyone comes outside and figures out it was me who aroused the geese. The trainer gave each student some keys in case we want to come in early like I am now.

I enter the academy gym and I'm alone. It's always so much better when you're alone, 'cause it's just you and your thoughts: entirely focused. I set my time limit to seven AM and grab my scimitar and immediately start doing my thing, slicing up the dummies. They restock on dummies every Sunday, so we're running a little low. I only slice up a few rounds of them before I move to the bench press, then the treadmill, and finally the punching bags. I hit the showers afterwards and then pack my bags and head home.

By the time I'm home, my mom is up and making breakfast, which is some awesome-smelling pancakes and bacon. She welcomes me home and tells me she laid out some clothes for me for the Reaping. I walk upstairs to my room to examine the clothes. The shirt is a long sleeve navy blue dress shirt with gold stripes and some standard black pants. I throw it on and head back downstairs to meet my family for breakfast. My sister who is sixteen is talking to my father about how bad she wants to volunteer two years from now. She constantly asks my brother what it was like in the arena. Frankly, it gets kind of annoying.

"Morning, Aaron." My father says as he notices me.

"Morning , Dad." I reply

"You ready for today?" He asks.

"I don't have the energy for arguing again right now," I say in attempt to stop what's sure to follow.

"Come on, Aaron!" Says my sister.

"Don't you start on me too," I say to her.

Everyone in my family then proceeds to start chanting my name for the purpose of either encouraging me or pressuring me. I'm pretty sure it's the latter, although tone suggests otherwise. However, my family has some talented liars. When my dad was in the Games, he deceived his fellow careers by killing off the strongest one when nobody was looking and then killed off three of the standard ones in a 3 vs. 1 fight. It was smooth sailing after that.

I shrug off all of this "enthusiasm" and when they ask me for the billionth time if I want to volunteer, and I say okay using my lying skills just so I can get them off my back. I skip breakfast just to be away from them and meet some of my friends, over by where the Capitol is setting up the stage in the town square. I stand in their group and say hi and then just sort of phase out and stare off into space thinking about what if my family expects me to volunteer just because I said I would. My father would be ashamed of me and my brother and sister might stop talking to me for awhile and whatnot.

These thoughts occupy my mind for the time it takes for the Capitol to set up the stage and test the mic and crap like that. I'm kind of freaking out internally right now. Lots of kids notice me and one blonde girl even smiles. I appear weak right now. I calm myself down somewhat by doing math in my head and taking my mind off the situation.. My friends disband after we get our blood scanned by the Capitol. I go stand over by the other eighteen-year-olds and pick at my cuticles while the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason.

"Welcome, District One! It is time to select the pair of tributes to represent you in the Hunger Games this year!" The escort, Leporis Honeyman, says very excitedly.

"As per every year, we shall begin with the girls!" He says as he walks towards this huge glass ball that contains tons of paper names that serve no purpose because some yahoo always volunteers.

He moves his hand around in the bowl to mix up the names before drawing a slip from the bunch.

"Carly Zekstrom!" He enthusiastically shouts out before...

"I volunteer!" Immediately comes out from the female crowd.

It's the blondie that was smiling at me earlier when I was worried. She scares me a little even though she's only fifteen.

Leporis goes over to the boys bowl after no one claps for blondie whose name is apparently Shimmer. Her parents must have class. I got distracted there for a minute, Leporis is drawing from the bowl. I look into the stands where my father and brother are staring intently on me. I start sweating. Leporis opens his mouth to read the name. I can't help what comes out of my mouth next. They'll hate me.

"I volunteer!"

I immediately regret it. But it's too late now. When I shouted the volunteer out, it didn't sound convincing so I have to look strong now. I stroll casually up to the stage. Shimmer's jaw is practically dropped.

"Aaron Broderick," I say into the mic before Leporis can ask.

I look into the stands to my father and brother who are smiling and clapping. The look on their faces ALMOST makes me feel like I did the right thing. I wave to them goodbye and then I walk into the Justice Building with Shimmer who is still in awe. So now, the Games have officially begun. But now I'm faced with a choice: come home to my family, or die with my morals. It's eating me now, just as it had for years. Except now, it's reality.


	2. District Two Reaping

**CAROL RENJAHL'S POV**

My mother has to wake me up this morning so I don't sleep through the Reaping. I was up until like two in the morning last night since I was so pumped for today. Today is the day I was waiting for many years. The first day of the days in which I prove myself and bring honor to myself and my District.

I get up, take a shower, and throw on the dress my mom bought for me for the reaping. it's an aqua (my favorite color, if it matters) sleeveless short skirt with some black dress shoes to go with it. I put it on and head downstairs to meet my father.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"I was born ready, Dad." I reply.

"I just want to know you think you're making the right choice," He says.

I raise an eyebrow. "I trained for this all my life," I say. "I've already made up my mind."

My Dad smiles and pats me on the back and then goes back to eating. It's when my brother, Mikael, comes downstairs and starts complaining about why we have to dress up for the Reaping, do I stop paying attention to what's going on and finish my cereal.

After that, me and Mikael go to the town square. Most of the other kids are coming out of their houses so I part with my brother, telling him "you know the drill" before he wanders off to go see the other little kids.

My friend Connie shows up and we start talking about if there'll be any hot guys for tributes this year. She knows I'm volunteering this year, so the conversation is mainly about how me and some other tribute will hook up and win the games together as star-crossed lovers. She and my other friend Lilah have been giving me crap about this for months now. I just laugh and tell them I have to be focused.

We finally get situated and meet Lilah over by the other sixteen-year-olds and the mayor starts on about the Treaty of Treason and the rebellion and then everyone except the twelve-year-olds lose interest. I finally snap back to attention after Sextus Ogilby, our escort, takes the stage to draw from the bowls of names.

"Alrighty then! Ladies first! Let's get to it!" He says. I couldn't have said it better.

Sextus shoves his hand into the big glass ball with all of the girls names. He pulls one up, holds it up to the sun, and reads:

"Eustacia Yule!"

I instinctively raise my hand and shout "I volunteer for tribute!" before whoever Eustacia is can even get out of the crowd.

Connie and Lilah whisper "yay!" as I leave the sixteen-year olds and walk up to the stage. Sextus grabs my hand and raises it into the air and the crowd cheers. I feel powerful. I feel the respect I deserve. This is happiness right here. I crave this. And I'll have an unlimited supply when I win and come back. That'll be fantastic.

"And who is this lovely lady we have with us today?" Sextus asks me and holds the mic to my face.

"Carol Renjahl." I reply confidently.

"Carol Renjahl!" Sextus repeats for some reason. "Awesome! And now for the boys!"

Sextus doesn't walk over to the boys bowl though. In fact, there is no boys bowl this year. It was related to this incident where some crazy eighteen-year-old was accused of homicide and jailed. He is being forced into the Games this year.

"Our male tribute for this year will be Kronos Ulyssis!" Sextus announces.

I had forgotten his name. I recognize his face and blonde hair and blue eyes once the Peacekeepers walk him onto the stage, and he creeps me the hell out. He has bags under his eyes and scars on his arms. Probably inflicted by himself in anxiety. Nobody says anything for him because this is our District's punishment for crimes committed by teenagers. Your family is dishonored if you die in the Games after being jailed.

"Looks like we have some strong tributes for Two this Year!" Sextus shouts out.

The crowd cheers for me and Kronos, but I think mainly for me.

"Shake hands, you two." Sextus orders us.

Kronos turns and stares into my soul and grins evilly as we shake hands. It's all I can muster out just to say "Good luck", to which Kronos replies,

"You too; you'll need it."

**KRONOS ULYSSIS'S POV**

One of the Peacekeepers smashes his nightstick against my cell's bars to wake me up. I growl at him and he walks away, shuddering. This makes me smile. Everyone is scared of me. Another Peacekeeper throws some dress clothes into my cell for the Reaping today. I'm being forced into the Games this year. And I'm more than ready. I'll kill all of them just like I killed that annoying little sixteen-year-old from school. It gives me a good feeling in my stomach when I think about how he screamed.

I put on my clothes for the Reaping and then the Peacekeepers let me out. They then take me to the cafeteria. Breakfast this morning sucks just like always. But I swallow every last bite. I'll need my strength for the arena. But I'm getting ahead of myself. First I have to woo the Capitol. Then I have to scare them all during training. THEN do I get to slaughter them all. Just thinking about this gets me all tense with excitement.

After breakfast, two Peacekeepers escort me out of the prison and over to where they're setting up the stage and calibrating the microphone. They take me behind the stage to talk to me.

"This is where you will remain until Sextus calls your name," one Peacekeeper says.

"Okay, mom." I tell him.

The other Peacekeeper hits me in the back with his nightstick. They have a power source inside them that sends a jolt through me. A collaboration of Districts Three and Five. I'll kill all four of their tributes for that.

"Don't try anything, Ulyssis." he says. He acts like he's not afraid of me. They all are though.

I nod unwilling and then we all wait past the Treaty of Treason and selecting the female tribute, where some girl with a strong voice volunteers. The crowd cheers for her. Yeah, she'll be confident in herself until she sees me.

"Awesome! And now for the boys!"I hear Sextus or whatever his name is yell.

The Peacekeepers walk me over to the side of the stage and I start walking up the stairs.

"Our male tribute for this year will be Kronos Ulyssis!"

No one claps or cheers for me, but I don't care. The girl tribute looks scared of me. I knew she wouldn't be confident in herself after she saw me. I'm a tank.

"Looks like we have some strong tributes for Two this Year!" Sextus tells the crowd. As if it wasn't obvious. I mean, look at me!

The crowd cheers for us.

"Shake hands, you two." Sextus orders us.

The little girl turns to me and I stare her down and smile at her. She looks like she's about to vomit when she chokes out "Good luck." So I laugh internally and shake her hand back and say:

"You too; you'll need it."

And then she yanks her hand back from mine and turns pale. She stays quiet and doesn't interact with me until we get to the Capitol. I find a seat on the train and prop my feet up on an end table and order an Avox to get me a drink. The mentors or escort doesn't tell me to put my feet down 'cause they're probably too scared of me. So they instead focus on the girl whose name is Carol. She's already dead.

I smile and take my drink from the Avox and turn on the TV to watch some old Games. It's gonna be a long ride after all.


	3. District Three Reaping

**AMY FREELAND'S POV**

Everything went to hell after my sister's death. I don't even want to think about that. I hate the Capitol for their thirst for advancement. They force us in our factories here in District Three to make their technology. We were working on an advancement in the automatic lawnmower when some dumbass turned it on and it flew off the table and killed my sister. It was extremely depressing and embarrassing. She died of blood loss a few seconds later. Nobody even got the chance to kneel down and say goodbye.

I shake my head as the memory comes through my mind once again. That was a year ago that that happened. I still haven't got over it yet. So I'm going to volunteer this year. I just can't handle being at home while this just comes and goes through my head daily.

So what if I die? I'll be with my sister if anything. And if I come home, my parents have somewhat of a better life.

I don't think about what happens to my parents if I don't come home. I have enough stress already.

I get up off the tree stump that I've been sitting on for awhile. I already have my Reaping dress on, a cadet blue skirt. I just wanna get this over with. I walk into our family's small house. We're not very privileged like some of the smarter kids' parents.

"Still going to volunteer, Amy?" My father asks.

"Of course," I reply.

"Your mother and I respect that and have complete and utter confidence in you." He says.

"Thank you." I tell them.

We then finish our breakfast in silence. No liveliness at our table. There hasn't been for a year. I clear my plate and then bid my parents goodbye, since I'm going to refuse visitors just to keep things moving quickly.

I walk myself to the town square which is a moderate distance from my house. They prick my finger which doesn't hurt anymore. Not much does. I stand towards the back end of the seventeen-year-olds because I'm not the most social person anymore. I see Connor Eversteed, my ex boyfriend, in the boys section. He offers me a smile. I turn away. We broke up because he wasn't there for me during my sister's death. That was followed by many fights that left me crying in my basement. He even may have been the person who turned on the lawnmower that day. No one was watching so nobody knows who it was.

Our mayor starts up with the Treaty of Treason. I listen to it just because I have nothing else to do and I'm scared I'll fall asleep. One kid did fall asleep a few years back and after the Reaping, he was on the wrong side of a public whipping.

After the annoying long speech (I kind of regret listening), Our escort whose name is Fidelity goes up to draw from the girls' bowl. I brace myself. I plan to volunteer before she reads the name so whoever gets called on doesn't thank me. That would require social interaction.

"I volunteer!" I shout just as Fidelity draws the name.

Everyone makes way for me as I hurtle out of the seventeen-year-olds and finally slow down once I reach the stage. Fidelity looks impressed and then holds the mic to my face.

"What is your name, young lady?" She asks me.

"Amy Freeland." I reply strongly.

Some of the crowd laughs. When I turn to them, though, they shut up. I have that effect on people. Fidelity looks impressed that I can do that. Obviously he's never heard of the incident.

"Well then, on to the boys!" Fidelity says.

Fidelity walks over to the boys' bowl. She then digs around for a little bit before drawing a slip from the bowl. She walks back to the microphone and then reads the name.

"Lisovi Barret!"

The audience looks around for a little bit before a little kid comes out of the twelve-year-olds. He tears up a little bit but then immediately realizes he has to look strong. Another boy then rushes out of the twelves. He has jet black hair and some defined dark green eyes.

"I volunteer as tribute!" He shouts to Fidelity.

Him? He's only twelve years old! He's either suicidal or a family guy or maybe both but seriously! He's got no chance. He looks strong but that's where it ends. He walks up on top of the stage and stands next to me, facing the audience like he doesn't give a damn about what he just did.

"And what's your name dear?" Fidelity asks him.

"Voxel Barret." He replies. He's not even really focused. He better be hiding some skill under his tiny build.

"That was a very brave thing you did for your brother. Assuming that was your brother." Fidelity says.

"It was." Voxel tells us.

"Let's give it up for Voxel Barett!" Fidelity orders the crowd.

Most of the crowd nods their heads for Voxel and a few briefly clap. I respect what he did as well. After all, it's pretty much what I did, except my sibling is already dead.

**VOXEL BARRET'S POV**

Why did it have to be Lisovi? His name was only in their once! Once! And I care too much about my family to let them go into the arena when I know I could've done it for them! I push this out of my mind and walk up to the stage. Amy looks dumfounded. I know I'm only twelve and I volunteered for my brother so I'm "noble", and that may attract the spotlight. That also has to attract some sponsors. I hope.

I'm already thinking about how some career from One or Two is going to gruesomely murder me as Fidelity asks what my name is. I absentmindedly reply like I always do when meeting new people. My mom has so many friends that I get introduced to on a practically constant basis. I've grown tired of it and it's just become routine. That's how I've developed my auto-pilot introduction. I have to change it up a bit to make alliances though.

I really need to focus now. Fidelity asks me if it was my brother that I volunteered for. Gee, I wonder? I just said that my name was Voxel Barret and she's still holding the damn paper that reads Lisovi's name which oddly has the exact same last name as me. So I just tell her that it was my brother. I don't want to be an ass.

The crowd approves of me and that makes me feel a little better, which is nice. Fidelity takes me and Amy into the Justice Building. Amy refuses visitors, probably because she has no one to talk to. I feel bad for her. I wish I knew what to say to comfort her. I wouldn't like it if no one talked to me.

My parents and Lisovi and my sister, Senithra, rush into the room and hug me.

"You didn't have to." Lisovi tells me.

"No, it's my responsibility to take care of you." I reply.

"We're twins!" Lisovi says.

"So?" I ask.

"We have equal responsibility." He says.

"Not necessarily." I reply.

"Stop arguing, we don't have much time." My mother cuts in.

Lisovi and I oblige.

"Never lose hope, Voxel." My mother tells me. "No matter what."

I nod.

"Learn how to use knives and such in training. You're really fast so you can pick them up and get out of the Bloodbath. Avoid other tributes and make an alliance. You understand?" My father asks.

I nod again.

"We love you Voxel." My mother adds.

"I love you all too." I tell them.

We hug for the remainder of their time before a Peacekeeper escorts them out. I immediately miss them. Who will protect them when I'm gone? I guess we work well enough for them to live after I'm gone. I guess I should just try to enjoy myself for now.

For whatever time I have left.


	4. District Four Reaping

**JENNIFER THOR'S POV**

Today is my shift for the morning fishing route. Which I think I should get a break just because I'm volunteering for the Games this year. But hey, it gives me even more practice in case there's a food shortage in the arena. I don't need the practice 'cause I've done this for years but what can you do?

I finish up the lap around the lake my family lives by. I've caught loads of walleye and northern. According to our history textbooks, District Four is located in a place that used to be called the Midwest region of the U.S. and southern Canada. Fishing is very important within my family now because we gave up my grandparents' political careers. I personally hate politics, but if it pays the bills and you're good at it, then why the hell not do it? Which is really messed up considering when I win the Games the bills will be paid. You're essentially killing people for a living.

Oh well. I'm trained for it and I've already made up my mind.

Most people would look at me and my history and just assume "Oh, she's trained, she wants to go in there and kill someone like a stereotypical career tribute". I'm not like that. I despise the careers. They are generally complete and utter evil. That's putting it nicely. Some of them have good intentions but join anyway for protection. I respect that though. It's strategic.

I take the fish to my family's stand in the town square that my younger brother is running. I have two brothers, one is fifteen and the other is twenty-one. I drop the fish off so he can open the stand for today. After that I leave because I have to prep myself for the Reaping.

Once I get home, I lay out my Reaping outfit which is just a simple sea green blouse and a matching skirt. I take a shower and then do my hair and then throw on my dress and then after breakfast, I tell my mother I love her I'm out the door. I already told my father that because he has to get up extremely early each morning due to the fact that he commands a fleet of fishing boats for a living. Our house is particularly close to a huge body of water once called Lake Superior and that's where my father's station is.

My father gave me a custom-made pin of my family's crest as my token for the Games. It's a golden walleye with a trident through its heart and deer antlers in the background. Personally, I think it's a glorious symbol.

I arrive at the town square again, my brother had closed the shop until the Reaping is over. The Capitol people prick everyone's finger and whatnot and then I go stand with the other seventeen-year-olds.

The mayor then goes through the interminable and inevitable Treaty of Treason. We finally get to the girls' drawing. Our escort whose name is Ariol walks over to our bowl.

"The female tribute to represent District Four will be..." She says trying to be dramatic.

It will be me. Everyone knows that. Our training academy even lists it so people aren't tripping over each other in a rush to the stage. You pretty much sign up for a year, and the older you are, the better chance you have of getting the year. Unless you're under fifteen. They don't let you sign up if you're under fifteen because you haven't learned advanced maneuvers that will pretty much guarantee you'll win a 1v1 fight.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout to her.

I casually walk out of the other seventeen-year-olds. I'm trying to portray that I'm not worried. And I'm not, I guess, so I'm just acting normal. I reach the stage and then ascend the stairs. I nod hello to Ariol once I'm at the top. She asks for my name and I give it and then we move on.

"And now, for the boys!" She announces.

I cross my arms while Ariol goes over to the boys' bowl. She draws a name before this year's boy volunteers. Again, she's not even able to read the name before he does.

"I volunteer." He casually says. Loud enough so we can hear it, but quiet enough to imply that he doesn't care about what he just did.

I have a boyfriend, so I feel angry at myself for thinking he's hot when he emerges from the boys' section. How have I not seen this boy before? He's got jet black hair and natural, oceanic blue eyes. He's also super tall and muscular. At least six feet tall.

He arrives up at the top of the stands with me and then Ariol asks for his name.

"Joel Pryce." He casually replies. He's so laid back.

Joel Pryce? I vaguely remember him. It takes me a few seconds to dig through my memory. Oh yeah! Joel was the guy whose ancestors moved from Hawaii to where Panem is now during the apocalypse the initially created Panem! I've seen him at the academy sometimes but never really paid attention to him. I always feel good about myself when I remember something that I learned awhile ago.

Joel and I walk into the Justice Building. I only have one visitor since I already said most of my goodbyes. And that would be my boyfriend, Daryl.

"You shouldn't have." He tells me.

"You already knew I was going to." I reply.

"I know but..." He says.

"It's okay." I tell him.

"Just... come home okay?" He asks.

"I will." I tell him soothingly.

"You promise?" he asks. His tone switches from sadder to serious.

"I promise." I reassure him. We then hug amorously.

Just before the Peacekeepers come to escort him out, we let go of each other.

"Goodb-" He says, but I cut him off.

"Shush." I order him.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes. That's why I didn't say it to my family before I left. Because if you say goodbye, that means you're gone. And if you don't, you're just not there right now. It's what my grandmother taught me." I tell him.

He smiles and then he's escorted out by the Peacekeepers.

**JOEL PRYCE'S POV**

I got a late start to the Reaping day. I slept through my alarm clock. When I got up, I realized I didn't really have much time before the Reaping started. I leaped out of bed and turned on the shower. I did have to take a cold shower because I couldn't wait for the water to warm up. So that sucked.

After the shower, I quickly do my hair, just a short front spike, and then put on my bracelet made of flowers as a symbol of my Hawaiian heritage. It will serve as my token this year. I then dig through my dresser to try and find something nice. I find a short sleeved red collared shirt and some dress pants and deem that okay.

I fly down the stairs, say goodbye to my parents and then grab a snack for while I wait in the lines to get my finger pricked. I think I'm just about on time. I'm pretty good at morning rushes since I have been known to sleep through my alarm before. After I'm out the door, I walk my fourteen-year-old sister, Phyllis to the town square.

I eat my snack in the line for the blood scanning. I'm just finishing up by the time it's my turn to get my finger pricked. I wipe of my hands and then extend my hand for them to prick. After they do, I walk over to the seventeen-year-old boys. I see some of my friends named Michael, Robert, and Chip in a group so I go stand by them. Michael can be really dumb sometimes so we tease him during the Treaty of Treason when no one is looking. It's bad, but it's entertainment during the twenty or so minutes that we have to wait before I get to volunteer.

My friends know that I'm going to volunteer since it's posted on our academy's list outside the building. Michael once asked me to hook him up with a hot chick from another District before we explained to him that only one person comes out of the Hunger Games. That had to be at least a week's worth of laughs.

Our escort, Ariol, finally gets up off her chair and then goes over to the girls' bowl. Some chick named Jennifer is going to volunteer this year. She gets a lot of attention from my friends at school. Ariol hasn't had to read the name she drew for years 'cause someone always volunteers.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Case in point.

Jennifer what's-her-face strolls up to the stage. Turns out her last name is Thor. Like the god the Scandinavians used to worship. Assuming the textbooks are correct. There's probably no one alive that can tell you about what life was like back before the apocalypse.

Alrighty then, I stand up a little straighter because it's my turn now. Ariola goes over to our bowl and draws a name before I say

"I volunteer." Chip leans over to me and whispers "love the enthusiasm" before I tell him to shut up and start walking towards the stage.

Jennifer looks like she's trying to remember something she forgot and it's probably me. I get a lot of attention from the ladies at school so it's a rare occurrence when a girl doesn't recognize me right away. Everyone from District Four knows I'm a womanizer.

I introduce myself to the audience when Ariol asks for my name. Most of them already know who I am but hey, this is being televised.

After we leave the Justice Building (Jennifer had a single visitor, so I waited in the lobby), we board the train. I start to watch a recap of all the Reapings for any tributes that stood out. The guy from Two looked pure evil, but I guess he'll be in my alliance since I'm a career. A twelve-year-old from Three volunteered, that's inspiring. I looked really good, as always. The guy from Six creeps me out, I wonder if he's sane. His District partner looks tough. The kid from Eight seems a little... I don't know. And finally the chick from Nine was super hot and mysterious.

Looks like we have an interesting bunch this year.


	5. District Five Train Ride

**KAYLA MARACHIOS' POV**

I've never been this far away from my family before. Our escort whose name I don't remember said that we're moving at 200 miles per hour. That doesn't seem physically possible, but I guess here it is.

I stare out the window feeling sorry for myself. My District partner, Steven, comes over to try and comfort me. He was just as scared as I was, except he tried to hide it. I thank him for his consideration, but then I ask him to let me be alone. He obliges. I want to think right now. I've calmed myself down finally, but now I'm in a state of depression. If there was a chance that I'd be coming back home, it'd require a positive attitude so I can train my best.

I think right now, all I need is a hot shower and a good night's sleep.

First, however, I have to meet everyone for dinner. Steven has been telling our mentor what he can do, and our mentor is telling him how he can work with those skills.

"I can run for awhile, but I'm not very fast." Steven explains.

"That's okay, the more distance you put from yourself and the Cornucopia, the better." Our mentor relies.

"What if I'm in an alliance?" Steven asks.

"What do you mean?" Our mentor asks.

"The chain is only as strong as the weakest link." Steven explains. "We'll be moving at the pace of the slowest member."

"I like you." Our mentor says, slapping Steven on the back.

They turn and notice me walking into the dining area.

"Ah, Kayla, glad you could join us!" Our mentor says. "Have a seat!"

I do. A plate is already laid out for me, so I help myself to some food called chicken that's on the table. It's really spicy. I naturally like it because of my Mexican roots.

"So, what can you do?" Our mentor asks.

"Not much. I can climb okay I guess." I reply honestly.

"Can you hide?" He asks.

"Maybe. I can probably try the camouflage because I'm decent at painting." I tell him.

"That's good, I can work with that." He says. He seems to be overenthusiastic.

He makes me feel like I have a chance. Then again, that's his job.

I quietly finish my dinner, and then take a shower. By then, I'm so tired, after I fall into bed, I'm immediately asleep.

**STEVEN WATTSON'S POV**

Kayla is a wreck. She tries to not cry, but I can easily tell from her red eyes that she has been when no one is looking. I go over to her to try and comfort her by patting her on the back, but she respectfully asks for solitude. I can't blame her. For a little bit, no one does anything except for our escort, Gehnyva, who leaves to go to sleep.

I rip some wires out from the air conditioner in my room and just mess around creating static for a bit. I'm bored. I examine my door frame. I position the wires around the door frame and then pull out parts from the inside and outside of the air conditioner. I fashion a small little metal box out of it and then attach it to the wires around the door.

"Hey, Will?" I shout out to the living area.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"C'mere." I tell him.

He does.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Do you have a smartphone? " I ask.

"Yeah , why?" He asks. He pulls the object out of his pocket.

I rip it out of his hands and disassemble it within seconds. I hook up the required parts to the metal box and then I'm done.

"What was that for?" He asks. he doesn't care that I broke a perfectly good phone too much 'cause he can just buy a new one, he so rich.

"Watch..." I tell him. I press a button on the metal box. It triggers many thin lasers to shoot from one end of the door to the other.

I then take a pen from his shirt pocket and then throw it into the laser. It scorches the pen a lot when it comes out of the other side of the laser. After that, I press the button from the black box and the lasers are shut off.

"How did you do that?" Will asks. He's impressed.

I shrug and point at my head.

"Come to dinner and we'll talk about what else you can do." Will tells me.

So we do, I tell him about my stamina, and by that time, Kayla joins us.

"Ah, Kayla, glad you could join us!" Will says. "Have a seat!"

She does, and she then casually downs the chicken that was too spicy for my taste.

"So what can you do?" Will asks enthusiastically.

"Not much. I can climb okay I guess." She replies. I can tell it's true because it came after thought and it came quietly.

"Can you hide?" Will asks.

"Maybe. I can probably try the camouflage because I'm decent at painting." She tells him. I've seen her paintings back in District Five. They're really good.

"That's good, I can work with that." Will says.

Nobody talks for the rest of dinner for no apparent reason and then Kayla excuses herself and then goes to her room. I wait for the logical time it would take her to take a shower and then fall asleep before I talk to Will again.

"What are your thoughts on her?" I whisper.

"Best of luck for her. I've seen tributes like her before. They often don't make it very long. Don't want to quote the Capitol or anything, but may the odds be ever in her favor."


	6. District Six Train Ride

**NONNAH KURIHARA'S POV**

Well shit.

Being Reaped into the Hunger Games is bad enough, but not only am I in them at all, but I'm in them with Liam. Liam! In case you weren't aware, he is the most fucked up person probably on the planet. He lost his family because somehow they were all hit by a train simultaneously. And the same thing happened to his friends when they were mourning. Fate must really hate him.

I step out of the shower which is the first one I've ever taken since my family is pretty poor. Mainly because my father died. I don't really want to talk about that. I throw on a random shirt and a pair of pants from my dresser that they provided for me.

I start to think about the Games a little more. I haven't thought about death yet because I'm only seventeen but now it looms closer. What if I don't come home? What if Liam or some other crazed tribute viciously murders me? What if they make it so I feel everything? I'm getting way too paranoid. I have a chance... don't I?

I walk out into the dining area where my mentor, Hugh, is whispering to my escort. Most likely something to do with Liam, who is watching old Games and laughing when some boy is being tortured. He might even be taking mental notes.

I sit down and nod hello to my escort and Hugh. My escort leaves to go reapply her makeup which is clearly code for "I don't want to be in the same car as Liam."

"What's with him?" Hugh asks.

"He's insane. All of his relatives were run over by a train during their family reunion. Then his remaining friends were run over by a train as well when they were visiting his family's graves." I explain.

Hugh's eyes widen.

"I know." I tell him. "But it doesn't change the fact that he's an ass."

Liam looks over to me before he decides it's indifferent.

"Yeah, I figured that out." Hugh says. I laugh a little.

"So, what's the deal with training?" I ask him, leaning forward in my chair.

"I haven't thought that far ahead. I don't really know your strengths and weaknesses yet." Hugh replies.

"Well do you want to know?" I ask.

"Obviously." Hugh replies. He's kind of pissing me off. He downs another sip of liquor.

"I can fight. Hand-to-hand combat is easier to me. I can run distance and take more hits than most." I brag.

"Huh. Looks like I actually got a pair of fighters." Hugh laughs.

So does Liam, who is now watching someone get their face smashed with a mace.

"What type of weapons can you handle?" Hugh asks.

To be honest, I can't handle any. But, I'm probably strong enough that I can handle any weapon the Capitol gives me. Except for those crazy warhammers that only a few tributes can lift. With my luck, there'll be one of those this year.

"Probably one-handed weaponry is what I'll excel at." I reply.

"Then I'll have you try out a sword or scimitar." Hugh says.

I nod in understanding.

"Glad we got this sorted out." Hugh says.

He then leaves to go to bed. Liam then shuts off the television and then walks over to my chair, twitching like he does regularly.

"Y-You better watch o-out." He says with his trademark stutter. "I-I'll be c-coming for you in the arena."

He then laughs to himself and leaves me alone.

**LIAM SERION'S POV**

I do love the Hunger Games. I love watching it, I love talking about it, and now I'm IN it! And I'm in luck because Nonnah was reaped. I despise her. And I was going to volunteer anyway, but it makes it all the sweeter.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, Liam." My mentor, Hugh, asks.

"I'm going to m-murder everyone in there!" I enthusiastically say. I think I see a fly, so I swat at the air. My hand doesn't come in contact with anything. I twitch.

Our escort looks disturbed. Fear. I love it. I snicker.

"Okay, great, but what can you do?" Hugh asks.

"I can r-rip someone's heart out for ya. You can s-see it on TV! They won't even c-censor i-it!" I tell him.

Our escort gags. This time I laugh at her. Her emotion shifts from sick to pissed.

"Alright, I can't work with you. Go do something else." He says.

I flash him the middle finger before I leave to go sit in the living area. Our escort gasps. She and Hugh start whispering about me and I turn on the TV. Our trains are equipped with HD video players that can play any Hunger Games. I go straight to my favorite year, where the boy from Eight got tortured in the final four. Modern entertainment! I loooooove it!

Nonnah comes in and goes over to Hugh to talk about her skills. Our escort leaves. Shocker. Turns out she's good at hand-to-hand combat, and she's got stamina and durability. We'll test that in the arena. I giggle to myself like a little girl and then change it to the year where the boy from Ten got his face crushed in the finale. Have I ever said I love the Hunger Games?

I start to watch a recap of the Reapings for career material. I'm haven't trained, but they'll let me in because I'm pretty damn scary. I wouldn't wanna have me out to kill me if I was against me, even if I am smaller. And I can have the other careers teach me a thing or two and the trainers teach me how to use a mace or something. I've pretty much got it all figured out.

Hugh finally leaves too so I can go strike fear into Nonnah to destroy what little confidence she may have built in the short time she talked to Hugh.

"You better watch o-out." I tell her. She doesn't seem scared yet. "I'll be c-coming for you in the arena."

That oughtta terrify her to some degree. I laugh to myself before walking to my room. After that, I take a quick shower and then go to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams of killing and blood. Fortune and glory. Same thing now.


	7. District Seven Train Ride

**NATALIE SAWYER'S POV**

My life just took a turn for the worse.

I guess I shouldn't say that because I sure as hell won't die right away... I hope. That's all you can really do now, just hope.

I don't really want to kill, but I will for self-defense. I plan to make an alliance. I'm really strong, and my District partner is pretty bulky as well, so I think it would be within my best interest to team up with him immediately. I walk over to him.

"Hey." I start up a conversation with him.

"Hey." He replies.

"I'm Natalie." I reach out my hand to him.

"I heard back at the Reaping." He says smiling. He firmly shakes my hand back.

"And you're Rodri?" I ask.

He nods.

"I was just wondering if you would be interested in an alliance?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Rodri says. That was easy.

"Great!" I say. I take a seat next to him. "Do you mind if we just talk for a bit?"

"No." He says.

"Why do you look so familiar?" I ask after staring at him for a bit.

"Your friend was killed by the same tree that fell on my father." Rodri tells me.

He's right. My friend, Salina, was killed by the tree that he's referring to. It fell on her, his father, one of my teachers, two other adults that I don't know the names of, and one woman, but she survived.

"Oh yeah! You're Rodri Caramella!" I say.

Rodri smiles and nods.

"And you're Natalie Sawyer." He says.

"Yup." I confirm.

"I just want to let you know that I'm not really a people person, so you should probably do the talking if we plan on adding new members to the alliance." Rodri admits.

"I don't trust anyone else as much as I trust you." I tell him.

"Fair enough." He says.

We sit there looking out a window that's near us for a bit before he starts up the conversation again.

"So what can you provide for our little alliance?" He asks.

"I can name quite a bit of edible plants, I'm pretty strong, and I guess I'm tough." I honestly tell him. "You?"

"I'm strong enough, I can run for as long as you want, and I can stay calm." He says. "That's me in a nutshell."

"Looks like we'll be a good team." I say.

And I mean it. I feel safer now that I have him on my side. I think if luck isn't against me, I'll last very long. Actually, WE will last very long. I don't want to kill him though. Like I said, I don't want to kill anyone. But I have to get out of the arena. I will do anything to get out of there.

I will not die in there.

**RODRI CARAMELLA'S POV**

I don't doubt we'll be a good team, but I'm kind of depressed because I know I won't win. I might last awhile with the help of her, but I've already watched some of the Reapings and I know what I'm up against. The boy from Six is enough to back up that statement. And the boy from Two, and both from Four, and the chick from Nine. Damn, there's a lot!

We sit there and look out the window for awhile before Natalie leaves to go to bed. I go to the dining room where our mentor, Leif, is doing some paperwork. It reads the logo of a Capitol market, probably something to do with a sponsor who saw the Reaping. That's good.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Just some sponsoring. People are stockpiling." Leif says.

"How much?" I ask.

"So far we're nearing a 20,000 dollars and we got a decent looking fan base." Leif replies.

"How much does a couple of sleeping bags cost in the beginning of the Games?" I ask.

"I don't know off the top of my head. I'd guess quite a bit." He says. "Did you team up with Natalie?"

"Yeah." I say. "But we don't plan on adding any new members."

"That's okay. Less mouths to feed." He says optimistically.

"So we got that going for us then." I joke.

He doesn't quite laugh, but he breathes a bit heavy there to signify that it was at least a little funny.

"What should I do in the Capitol?" I ask. "Like training-wise."

"What can you do?" He asks.

I tell him what I told Natalie.

"What weapon experience do you have?" He asks.

"Axes." I tell him.

"How good are you?" He asks.

"I can do any maneuver you want me to." I tell him.

"I think you should set yourself apart from the rest of the crowd and try dual-wielding axes." Leif says.

I like that idea. Shouldn't be too hard either, at least not for me.

"I think I know what I'm practicing during training." I tell him.

Leif laughs and slaps me on the back.

"Alright, you should probably hit the sack. We'll be arriving in the Capitol tomorrow, so you gotta try and get a good night's sleep so you can look your best for the chariot rides. And I have to keep doing this sponsor stuff so you need to leave me be as well." Leif says.

"Okay." I say. I get up and then start walking o my room. "Thanks, Leif."

"No problem." He says.

And after that, I fall into bed and crash right away.


	8. District Eight Train Ride

**ARIANNA MONOVAN'S POV**

I cry and cry and cry.

I force myself to stop an hour later. This is terrible, what happened to my life? Yesterday I was worrying about what I'm going to wear today and now I'm worrying about if I will survive the next week.

My mentor, Greg, comes over to comfort me. At least he cares about my feelings. He massages my shoulder for the next few minutes. I gradually feel better. That's good I guess.

He walks me to the dining table.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Awful. I have a knot in my stomach and shaky hands... and legs." I tell him.

"Just relax for a bit. Have some water." He says, handing me a glass of water.

And I do. We just sit there in silence watching our escort and my District partner look at fashion magazines, and I sip my water. My District partner, Wayne, is far worse off than I am. He cried during the Reaping not because he was reaped, but because he didn't do his hair this morning. I bet everyone from the other Districts won't have to worry about getting the lowest training score, because Wayne has got that in the bag.

Unless of course he's hiding something...

Just sipping my water and thinking about how much worse Wayne is than me makes me feel more at ease. I have a chance because I'm pretty sociable so I can find an alliance so I don't have to fight myself. I should still take knife lessons or something just in case though.

"So... what can you do?" Greg asks.

"Um... I can sprint and find an alliance if there's material for me to work with." I tell him hesitantly.

Greg realizes I won't be doing much fighting. He sighs a little but then stops himself.

"Okay, that's good. I'd recommend ranged weaponry training and some basic knife lessons. As for survival tools, I'd say basic healing and edible plants." Greg says.

"Okay, thanks." I say.

Greg paces around and then goes to a counter to get his electronic tablet. I've never seen one before, but they seem to be pretty expensive, even in the Capitol. He sits down again and taps the screen so fast it's like lightning striking. He nods in approval of what he sees on the screen. It's probably sponsors. I'm surprised, I wouldn't sponsor me nor Wayne after that Reaping.

I walk over to my room to get a change of clothes. I strip off my crappy Reaping dress and just throw on a dark purple shirt and some dark sweat pants. They don't look really good together but I don't really care right now. Greg then calls me and Wayne to the living area.

"I'd recommend that you guys watch the Reapings so you guys can get an idea of the tributes you'll soon meet." Greg advises.

Wayne and I sit down and then Greg gives me the remote.

We start watching. Wayne admires the male tributes which creeps me out just a little since he's licking his lips when we see the District Four male. I guess I can't blame him there though because I think he's super hot too.

The three ones that stuck out to me are the boy from Three, the girl from Six, and the boy from Nine. I think they would be good alliance material. The boy from Five would probably be good too because he seems really smart.

I can probably bring them all together with my social skills. The boy from Three will come running because he's only twelve and will want all of the protection he can get. Then, I could try to befriend the boy from Nine soon after because he'd probably be the second-strongest of us besides the chick from Six. If I have them, I can have some extra backup in recruiting the boy from Five. And the chick from Six... well I'll just hope luck is on my side.

I think I've got myself a strategy.

**WAYNE TOBIAS' POV**

Some of the careers are super hot. Just all of those biceps and triceps and all of the muscles I don't know the names of! And I'm talking about the males of course. And, y'know, I'm not a fan of the Hunger Games' dark concept, but I sure do love the tributes! And I get to see this years' tributes in person! I hope I look just as hot as them. I better go freshen up in the bathroom.

I turn on the shower and lay out a velvet baby blue long sleeve shirt. I step in and then immediately put some conditioner in my hair. I try out three different types of conditioner and decide the mix of them will be perfect! I use only two types of soap though, but I still smell wonderful.

I step out and get the hair dryer and put it to work on my hair for awhile. I have to impress the Capitol because my performance on my hair at the Reaping was mediocre at best. I normally don't settle for anything less than fabulous. After that, I apply some eye-liner to my eyes to bring out the depth of them. We don't have any at my house in District Eight, but I've seen them in magazines and one time I even snuck one from my teacher's desk. The day I put it on, everyone in school was such a fan that they stayed at least ten feet away from me so everyone could see. I was totally in the spotlight that day!

I also put some lotion developed in the Capitol on my face. It says in the magazine that me and Felicia, our escort, were reading that it makes the skin amazingly shiny. Sold!

I slip on the clothes that I laid out for myself earlier an then look at the time. I've been fabulous-ifying myself for an hour and twenty two minutes now! Boy does the time fly when I'm having fun! And I was just on time too, because now Greg called me and Arianna to the living area to look at the tributes. I was gonna do that anyway! Great minds think alike!

I skip to the living area humming and plop down on the couch before Arianna arrives, and cross my legs.

Arianna shows a few seconds later; she's wearing a plum purple long sleeved shirt and some skinny sweat pants. They totally make her butt look fat, but I don't tell her. And she didn't even do her hair! I feel only pity for her.

Greg says something to do with knowing the tributes that we're up against that I missed because I can't stop thinking about all of the terrible fashion mistakes that Arianna has made! I know that no one will see her right now and we really need to focus on our appearance the most when we're in the Capitol, but I mean... those pants totally don't go with her shirt.

Greg gives the remote to Arianna and she turns on the Reapings I start taking mental notes so I can know who my potential tribute boyfriends are. I decide to put them on paper later, but for now, I just admire them.

Looks like we got some sexalicious tributes this year!


	9. District Nine Chariot Ride

**NICOLE GRAINGOR'S POV**

This is what I want.

I've been training since I was four and my father lost his arm in a combine accident. It's not fair, so I've vowed to win it for him and give him a better life.

My prep team puts tons of weird products in my hair and then straightens it out so they can cut it easier. I know better than to doubt them, so I let them do so. After they're done, my hair looks stunning. It's shorter than I'd like, but I can't complain. I look beautiful.

After a little bit more hair products and a small wax job, they claim I'm ready for my stylist. They leave and I'm just awkwardly standing naked alone in the middle of the room. I walk over to my robe and just slip it on for while I wait.

My stylist finally walks into the room. He's really unattractive.

"Hallo." He says with a strong French accent.

"Uh, hi?" I say.

"_Mon nom est Roget_. My name is Rodget." He corrects himself. I recognize French.

"Nicole." I tell him.

"_Tu es merveilleuse_. You look marvelous." He says.

"Thanks?" I say cautiously.

He nods and then just sort of walks around me, examining me. I take off my robe just to avoid his annoying French comments telling me to do so, because I'm sure he would.

"_Fabuleux._" He comments. He doesn't need to translate. Fabulous.

He studies me carefully for the next few minutes, before he maybe comes up with an idea for the chariots. I don't know, because he just sort of rushes out of the room unexpectedly. He returns after fifteen minutes that feels like an hour.

"I had an idea." He says, finally without adding French.

"_Chasseurs_." He tells me.

I spoke to soon.

"Hunters." He tells me.

That was the most cliché idea ever. Of all time. Who'd have thought that we would have dressed up as hunters? From the hunting District? Good thing I was sitting down. I don't tell him anything because I don't want to have him not like me and design me crappy outfits. Although it appears I'm in for that anyway. The boy from Eight would be a better stylist than this guy.

He shows me concept art of the costume. It actually looks better than I would've thought. There's a skin tight camouflage shirt and a beige vest with a matching Robin Hood hat. My leggings are skinnier than Fizzure's (my District partner), and my boots have heels on them. Fizzure probably won't like the design. The hat will distract the audience from his carefully perfected "teen heart-throb hair".

"I can rock this." I tell him.

"_Ma douce fleur_, you can rock anything."

This is the first time I'm not genuinely annoyed by his French. I smile and throw my robe on once again, and he leads me out of the room to get suited up.

Roget brings us out of the neighboring District Nine rooms and I say hello to Fizzure, who blushes. He looks like a new man with his hair put down so he can fit into the hat. I snicker at him and he shoots me a "not cool" look.

We get our outfits on in the same room with a huge sheet thing dividing the room in half. I get dressed on one side and Fizzure on the other. After we're all suited up, we walk out into the lobby where all of the tributes and horses and chariots are lined up.

I look around to see all of the tributes we watched on TV in person. Everything is typical, like everyone is just checking out everything. Except for the District Four chick who is staring into my soul. Is she jealous of me? No, she feels like I'm competition. She wants to take me out. Fizzure nudges my arm and draws my attention away from her. When I look over my shoulder, she's still staring.

Well this is the start of something wonderful.

**FIZZURE THOMAS'S POV**

Nicole looks stunning.

I mean, she looked gorgeous before, but now... it's amazing. Her bronze skin and green eyes just make me wanna kneel down and give myself to her. Her prep team took her hair down a notch and other than that, they didn't do much work. I, on the other hand, had to get my whole damn body waxed and my prep team even repositioned my hair so it can fit in the hat we're supposed to wear.

"Hello!" Nicole says.

Not many hot girls talk to me so I let myself blush. She giggles a bit when she sees my hair. Oh hell no. I shoot her an evil look and she tries not to laugh even harder.

My stylist, Green (yes, like the color), and Nicole's annoying French stylist lead us to some changing rooms with a huge sheet dividing the room in two. If you look through the sheet you can see the silhouettes of the people on the other side. I can't resist looking to see Nicole's silhouette as she takes off her robe. Green smiles at me and gives me a hand signal to focus.

After we're in our hunter costumes, our stylists lead us into the lobby with all of the tributes suited up and the horses ready to go. The chick from Four is eying down Nicole. When Nicole notices, they just stare at each other. I'm kind of afraid we're going to have a bloodbath right here, right now.

I pull Nicole away from the Four's gaze and the bitchy chick and the hesitant boy from One hop up onto their chariot. Followed by everyone else from Two, Three, Four, and so on. Nicole and I hop up on our own chariot and the last six tributes continue doing so after us.

And finally, we're off.

The crowd roars with excitement as the Ones show themselves. The girl from Two gets lots of cheers. So does the boy from Three. But mostly the Fours. They're clearly the fan favorite right now. Nicole and I are carried out of the lobby, and we immediately receive the most cheers since the Fours. The crowd loves us. They're either shouting my name or Nicole's, but then they just start shouting "Nine!". I raise both of my hands into the air give one side of the audience a thumbs up and then followed by the other side.

"Kiss me." I hear Nicole say loud enough for only me to hear.

"What?" I ask. I heard her, but I'm kind of surprised.

"They'll love it." She says.

So I do. And it's amazing. It's actually my first kiss as well, and it set the bar high. I forget for a moment that I'm in the Games. It's like a dream come true. How have I never paid attention to this girl prior to the Reaping?

As soon as she pulls away, I immediately want more. But I have to be good for the audience. They cheer so hard I'm surprised none of them has passed out. Nicole catches a bouquet of flowers thrown from the audience. I wave my hand in the direction that it came from and she blows a kiss in the same direction.

The chariots pull up in a set formation around the president's mansion with the odd numbered Districts on one side and the even numbered Districts on the other. The president comes up and starts to give a speech that I think no one can hear because of all the yelling. I can't really hear anything. My ears are ringing.

Anyways, after he's done, the horses take all the tributes off on a new road that takes us to the lobby of the building we'll be staying in for our time in the Capitol. I didn't even realize Nicole and I were holding hands.

Yep, this will be a great time.


	10. District Ten Chariot Ride

**OCELIA JUNO'S POV**

Our chariot outfits look hideous.

I mean, I guess it's okay, but it's terrible all in all. Basically, I'm going to be wearing bacon and other types of meat as a dress. My District partner, Perseus, has to wear a sleeveless shirt made of meat as well. I will be wearing some leather boots as well, but my District partner gets his entire bottom half to be made of leather. I'm jealous of how much more comfortable he'll be.

These thoughts occupy my mind while we get dressed in a room divided by a sheet with one side of the room for the boy and the other for the girl.

The dress feels awkward and I want to take it off. Or better yet, eat it off since it smells pretty damn good. I've never had it before, even coming from the District where we produce it, but since we're pretty far away from the Capitol and poor, our rules are very strict since they don't trust us not to feed ourselves.

I think we'll look a little better on the chariot itself if Perseus was taller, but he's only twelve. I wonder if there's a box he can stand on or something. Y'know what? Why am I worrying about him?

"_Because he's your last link to home, dumbass._" I tell myself.

I guess that's true.

I just feel this need to protect him, not only because he's from home, but because he's just a little kid. He looks helpless. If I don't do something, he will die. And early on too.

We hop up onto our chariot after the couple from Nine who are both really good looking. I help Perseus on first and then hop up myself. This year, we have these footholds that are just little patches that stick up in the chariot the you're supposed to put your heels in front of. It works like a little suction and it just attaches my feet to it. Falling off will be pretty much impossible now. Perseus watches me and does what I do to strap himself in.

And we're off. Everyone loves the Ones like every year, the Fours get ass-tons of attention, but most of all: the Nines. Everyone loves them because they can both rock their stupid modern hunter costumes. They even start making out on their chariot which turns all of the attention to them. Even what little me and Perseus have.

That I will not stand for.

I wrap my arm around Perseus' shoulder and raise my other arm into the air, making a fist. In other words, I'm telling the audience "I will protect him, and we will be a force to be reckoned with".

The crowd roars even harder, and I smile.

**PERSEUS COLLIN'S POV**

I really don't like this shirt.

Ocelia doesn't like her dress either. She looks uncomfortable. Our stylists walk us out into the lobby with everyone else. My eyes wander straight to the girl from Nine. She's beautiful. I just wish, for one year, nobody died in the Games.

I really mean it, too.

I just realized how pretty Ocelia is too. She's got her long, flowing brown hair and deep blue eyes. She's way out of my league though. She's four years older than me. But still...

Ocelia helps me up onto the chariot. I don't need help because I'm 5'3'' but I appreciate the thought. After she gets up herself, she latches her feet into a suction cup on the chariot. I look for it on my side and then do the same to my own feet. It feels really weird on my calves. Oh well.

We're off, and Ocelia just holds her head high and occasionally waves to the audience. I try to look a little helpless to get some pity sponsors. Everything helps.

The crowd is so excited and they cheer so loud, my ears hurt. The Fours and Nines are getting all of the attention. Shocker. They're the two best looking couples in the Games. I just keep trying to play the helpless kittle kid angle and Ocelia either catches on or just feels jealous that we're not getting any attention, and she puts an arm on my shoulder and raises a hand in the air.

The crowd starts to notice us instead of just the Nines who are kissing at this point. I feel grateful to Ocelia for redirecting the attention. She started kinda acting protective of me, and we formed an unspoken alliance. She'll be a good ally, I think.

Once we reach the president's mansion, the president proceeds to give a speech that I can't hear because of the crowd. After a minute or so, the horses carry us into the lobby of the place where we'll be staying for our time in the Capitol. Everyone empties out of their chariots and then we meet our stylists and mentor.

"You looked amazing!" My stylist, Hart, says.

"Good save during the Nines' kiss." Our mentor tells Ocelia.

"Thanks." Ocelia says.

"Let's go up to our quarters and cozy up." Our mentor says.

And I couldn't agree more. Anything to get out of this crappy shirt.


	11. District Eleven Aftershock

**CONSTANCY NAOMA'S POV**

I hop off the chariot after Rasheev does.

Some of these tributes scare me. Especially the monster from Two. I guess all of them should be trying to be frightening so others stay away from them in the arena. I crouch behind Rasheev as he walks towards our mentor and stylists.

"You guys did great!" Our mentor, Georgia, says.

"Thank you." Rasheev says with his strong Indian accent.

"Not to mention your amazing outfits." Rasheev's stylist says. My stylist laughs. Rasheev turns to me.

"Do you want to head up to the penthouse?" Rasheev asks me.

Before I can answer, Georgia cuts in.

"I think you should take it upon yourselves to introduce... yourselves to some of the other tributes. Possible alliances." She says. Rasheev and I are already in an alliance, but more hands make lighter work, I guess.

"Sounds good." I say. I was gonna say no because I want to get out of here, but Georgia makes a point.

"Alright, we'll meet up with you again in a bit." Rasheev says.

We separate from each other, and then I follow Rasheev around the lobby. The other tributes are getting congratulated by their mentors and stylists.

"Who sticks out to you that seems friendly?" Rasheev asks me.

I scan the area. Districts One, Two, and Four are out of our league. So are Six and Nine. Five looks okay, but they tend to not be as worthwhile to add to one's alliance.

"Should we try Seven?" I ask.

"Worth a shot." Rasheev says.

We walk over to where the Sevens are standing. We catch them before they go to the elevators, and they tell their mentor that they'll catch up. We engage in small talk, complementing them on their ride and cool paper armor outfit. After, we ask if they'd be interested in an alliance, and they respectfully say no and walk over to the elevator.

After that, we try Twelve. We get the same results as with the Sevens, except a little less friendly. And by a little, I mean a lot. I start to feel hopeless. I tug on Rasheev's shoulder.

"Rasheev?" I get his attention. "I think we should head up."

"That's fine. Are you feeling alright?" He asks.

"Yeah. I just think we should save some of our alliance recruiting for training." I tell him.

Just before we get in the elevator, we here a voice behind us.

"Wait!" I shouts to us.

We turn around. It's the little twelve-year-old from Ten. He looks like he has a strong District partner, but if he was alone, I think he'd be killed fairly quickly. He runs over to us.

"Hello, my name is Perseus." He says. I shake his hand and so does Rasheev.

"I'm Constancy." I tell him.

"And my name is Rasheev." Rasheev says.

"Nice to meet you. You guys had a good ride out there." Perseus complements us.

"Thanks, you had a really inspiring moment when you and your District partner stood together." I tell him.

"Ocelia." He says.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"That's her name. Ocelia." He says, pointing to his District partner.

"Ah, I see." I tell him.

We talk for a little longer, just asking random things and whatnot. And then, Perseus just pulls out the question I saw coming when he first got here.

"So speaking on behalf of Ocelia and I, would you like to be in an alliance with us?"

I turn to Rasheev to look for any emotion in his face that would point to saying no. I'd like to have Ocelia on my side, but Perseus might be a bit of a burden. Rasheev then steps out and handles the situation.

"I think the answer is yes, but I'll talk it over with Constancy and we'll tell you tomorrow during training." He says.

Perseus thanks us, and then runs over to his District partner again.

"Thanks for handling that." I tell Rasheev.

"No problem." He replies.

And he throws an arm around my shoulder and we walk to the elevator.

**RASHEEV SHOOBALA'S POV**

Constancy and I take the elevator up to our room.

I've decided that I like her. She's nice, and I won't leave her side in the arena until one of us dies. I hope it's me, because I couldn't kill her if I tried. Not like she'd overpower me, but I couldn't bring myself to kill her.

Come to think of it, we're pretty equal in size and strength, but I still think I'd win against her.

"So," Constancy says, breaking the awkward silence in the elevator.

"What is it?" I ask.

"What is your favorite thing here so far?" She asks me.

I think hard for a bit. There isn't a lot I like here.

"The technology." I tell her.

And it's true. I love all of these advanced communications and the supreme entertainment. I was watching the Reapings on the train and the HD television was breathtaking. I've never seen anything like that, coming from one of the poorest Districts.

"I like the food." She says.

We laugh. She's got a pretty voice. It's a quiet one, but it's pretty.

We reach our penthouse after a few seconds more. I go straight to the shower to wash the leaves off of my body that were glued to us by our stylists. The design looks cool, but it's really uncomfortable. Constancy goes to her room, presumably to do the same.

I turn on the water and start going to work on all of the leaves. After I'm done, I throw on a plain white shirt and some black shorts and then head out into the living room to talk with Georgia and everyone. Constancy walks out a minute after we start talking. She's wearing basically the same thing as me, except a tank top instead of a shirt, and pants instead of shorts.

"So how did it go down there?" Georgia asks.

"I think it went fine." I tell her.

"I agree." Constancy says.

"Who did you meet with?" Georgia asks.

"The Sevens, the Twelves, and the boy from Ten." I tell her.

"Any possible alliances?" Georgia asks.

"The Tens." Constancy says.

"Good, good. The girl looked like she could hold her own." Georgia says.

We talk a little more about the Tens before the topic shifts to training.

"What should we look at tomorrow during training?" Constancy asks.

"Survival knowledge." Georgia says immediately. "Both of you. Also, I want you to know how to track someone and/or something by the end of the day. I'd take a look at camouflage or stealth tactics as well."

"What about weaponry?" I can't help but ask.

"I'd save that for the last two days. One day for basics, and another day for defensive tactics." Georgia says.

"What about offense?" I ask.

"I wouldn't go looking for tributes in the arena. They look like a strong bunch this year." Georgia says.

She makes a point. The careers scare me even more than they normally do on TV.

We talk about more training related stuff, and Georgia says she'd like it if one of us could make and operate a bow. I think that would be Constancy's job, since I'm stronger and should look more into one-handed weaponry.

I think tomorrow should be an interesting day to say the least.


	12. District Twelve Aftershock

**DESDEMONA CORELLA'S POV**

Y'know what? Screw the Capitol.

That's nothing new, but still. I hate everything I've seen so far. My mentor (Steve) is a dick, my stylists have no taste in outfits, and the citizens are loud and annoying. I know my mentor is from my own District, but he's a part of my Capitol team, so I think I should be able to complain about him.

I step off my chariot. My District partner sucks too by the way. He's a spoiled little shit that no one back home likes. His father owns a mine, so he's probably the most privileged child aside from the mayor's kid. I'm better than him. I'll kill him without hesitation if I get the chance. Maybe I'll even hunt him, I don't care what Steve says.

My District partner, Cole, steps down from the chariot after me. Steve and our stylists come over to us to congratulate us. I don't need to be congratulated. It's so routine. The Elevens and Tens and everyone have already been told the same thing.

"Great job!" My stylists says.

"Sure, thanks. Whatever." I say nonchalantly.

My stylist turns away. She has been trying to be friends with me every time I've seen her. It's so goddamn annoying.

"You too, Cole." Steve says.

"Thanks." Cole replies.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Cole's stylist says.

Before we head up, the pair of tributes from Eleven stop us. They ask if we want to be in an alliance. They wish. I speak for me and Cole when I tell them no. Really anything to decrease Cole's odds of survival works for me. He's probably at 40-1 odds right now. I wouldn't bet on him. I'd put my money on any of the Fours or Nines. Or myself of course, but I'm bias.

We head up the next elevator ride by ourselves. Cole turns to me.

"Why didn't you let them help us?" He asks.

"Us? We're not in an alliance." I tell him.

"Fine, but you could've at least took them so they could take a bullet for you." Cole says.

"That's your job." I tell him.

"Bitch." He says.

"Don't do this to yourself, Lecchini." I say.

"What're you gonna do?" He asks, mockingly.

"I'll start with beating the shit out of you." I tell him casually.

"Come at me!" He yells.

I do nothing.

"Scared?" He asks.

"Nope. I'm waiting for the arena." I tell him.

"Bring it on." He says.

I laugh. He's fucked. We don't talk for the remainder of the ride up. I immediately go to the shower to wash this stupid war paint off of my face. It looks okay, but Cole pissed me off, so I'm mad at everything now.

After I'm done showering, I throw on a tight shirt and some sweat pants. I go out to talk to my mentor 'cause I guess I'm supposed to.

"So, what do you think of everything?" He asks.

"Sucks." I tell him.

"What?" He asks. He looks taken aback.

"Did I stutter?" I ask him.

"Okay." He says. "Do you like Cole?"

"He is the worst thing that happened to me since I was reaped." I tell Steve.

"So... you want to be trained separately?" Steve asks.

"Obviously." I tell him.

I drink some water and Steve drinks wine. We sit there in silence for a bit until Cole comes into the room.

It's then do I leave to go to my room.

**COLE LECCHINI'S POV**

I don't know what Desdemona's deal is.

I think we would be a good team... if we liked each other. She is an all-out bitch like I said, but hunger can do awful things to a person. I wouldn't know, because I'm probably the most well-fed boy in District Twelve.

Or rather WAS the most well-fed boy in District Twelve.

Everyone thinks because I'm "hefty", that I'm a spoiled brat. And maybe I am, but that doesn't subtract from my ability to be good partner. I walk into the living area and nearly get trampled over by Desdemona leaving. She can't stand being near me now.

"She really has something against you, doesn't she?" Steve says.

"That's an understatement." I say.

Steve breathes a little heavy, signifying that what I said was a little funny.

"Y'know, I can't remember the last time my tributes didn't tolerate each other." Steve says.

"Huh. I guess that's not a weakness for us." I tell him.

"Elaborate." Steve tells me.

"I won't hesitate when I kill her." I say.

"That's also a weakness though." Steve says.

"Elaborate." I shoot back at him.

"You always want friends in the arena. Each member of an alliance will bring something to your odds of winning. Even if it's the little trooper from Three. He could take a killing blow for you even if he can't defend you." Steve says.

Steve makes a point. I can't find a comeback that would win me this argument.

"Have I made my point? Or do I need to say more?" Steve asks.

I shake my head.

"So make some friends. I want you to make it far, Cole." Steve says.

I nod.

"So what can you do?" Steve asks.

I turn to look at Desdemona's room, just to look for hints that she might be awake and listening. I don't need her knowing what I can do, or what she can do to counter me. I move my chair closer to Steve and lower my voice to a whisper.

"I'm strong." I tell him instantly. The next few answers take a bit of thinking.

"I can run distance, despite my size, and I'm pretty logical." I tell him.

Steve nods and starts to think about what I should do.

"I think you should look into one-handed weaponry. Tracking would be good too, because if you want to be able to hunt, and tell if you're being hunted."Steve says.

And I agree entirely. These mentors should be getting paid a lot.

"You should go to bed, you'll need it. I gotta do some paperwork anyways. " Steve says.

I nod and get up out of my chair. I walk back to my room and take off my shirt. I then leap into bed and fall asleep almost instantly.


	13. All Figured Out

**NONNAH'S POV (D6F)**

This uniform is kinda itchy.

It's a black and red tank top with the number six on my back and shoulders. I'm also wearing some skin tight pants that aren't bothering me at the moment. As it turns out, the training room turns out to be underground. I didn't really expect this, but I didn't really expect anything to be honest. Liam twitches as we ride down the elevator, creeping me out a bit. I take a step away from him when he's not looking. I just really wish he would have a heart attack right here, right now so I wouldn't have to put up with him any longer.

I feel really relieved when the elevator dings, signifying our arrival. We step out, and I'm really taken aback by how awesome it is. There's so many stations, it's incredible. And each one is conveniently labeled with the name of the station so that no one is mindlessly wandering. I see stealth tactics, one-handed weaponry, archery, spear-throwing, camouflage, all of them.

We must be early because only the Twos and Elevens are here right now. The Twos look extremely lethal and the Elevens seem quite the opposite. Both stand around a platform in the center of the room, which the head trainer is standing on.

I stand by myself, and so does the girl from Two. The Elevens stand together, and Liam and the boy from Two stand together. All of us awkwardly stand there doing nothing. Technically, we're waiting for everyone else, but as we do that, we're doing nothing. Gradually, the other pairs of tributes show up. First the Tens, then the Ones, and so on. All of the obvious careers stand together, like both of the Ones, one of the Fours, of course the boy from Two, but strangely, the chick from Nine stands among them.

Finally, the Twelves arrive and the head trainer starts up on a lecture.

"Welcome to training. You'll find a total of sixteen sections for you to try out. I would recommend that you check out some survival tips, such as tracking and hunting. But, the choice is up to you. So just keep in mind that not all of you will be killed by others. Alright, now I will list the stations for you so you can form a plan of which ones you'll want to check out. So there is one-handed weaponry, two-handed weaponry, hunting, tracking, hand-to-hand combat, camouflage, knot-tying, fishing, weight training, cardio, archery, stealth tactics, spear-throwing, edible plants training, survival tactics, and strategy/logistics. So you are now free to go to whichever station you wish. Good luck!"

And then all of the careers haul ass towards their desired weapon right after we're disbanded.

**RASHEEV'S POV (D11M)**

I really don't know where to go.

Neither does Constancy. We just sort of try not to get ran over by the horde of careers that are rushing towards the weapons department.

"So... where do you wanna go first?" Constancy asks.

"Georgia seemed keen on us working on tracking." I reply.

"Then let's head over there." Constancy says.

I nod and we start to walk over towards the tracking section. We're the only ones there at the moment. I like it like that. No one to mock me or note of my abilities or anything like that. Our trainer goes over lots of signs to indicate whether or not something's been here. I pick it up really fast. It's really interesting, actually. Constancy does well, but she takes longer to pick it up. Soon after Constancy gets the hang of it, I turn around and he see Perseus from Ten dragging his District partner over to us. I nudge Constancy to get her to pay attention.

"Hello!" Perseus says.

"Hello." I say.

"This is Ocelia. I told you about her last night, remember?" He says.

"Yep." I say. I think I'm just gonna stick with short answers for now.

"So... did you think about the alliance?" He asks.

"We did." Constancy takes hold of the conversation. "And we mutually decided that it would be great if we collaborated."

Ocelia pulls Perseus over for a talk. I can hear her whisper something about trusting us, which Perseus nods at. Then, it's something about Constancy. I don't know if they're sure about Constancy, or us in general for that matter. Perseus pulls her back over the conversation.

"So allies?" He asks, extending his hand.

I shake it and then extend my hand to Ocelia. She reluctantly shakes it. Constancy does the same, except Ocelia takes a little longer to move her hand over to her.

"So what were you doing?" Ocelia asks.

"We just finished up with tracking." I tell her.

"What next?" Ocelia says.

I look at Constancy for help.

"How about stealth tactics? Our mentor recommended it." She suggests.

"Sounds good!" Perseus says. He seems way too excited that he has some more friends on his side. I guess I can't blame him.

So we head over to stealth tactics and continue the learning.

**AARON'S POV (D1M) **

Although I regret being in this position, everything is so nice here.

But I really don't like these people. The boy from Six whose name is Liam came over here and I guess he expects us to take him under our wing. He creeps me the hell out. He's like twitching while he walks and stutters when he talks. Hey, that rhymed. But still though. I'm pretty sure everyone took a disliking to him when they saw him.

Kronos from Two is sort of our ringleader since he scares everyone the most. Shimmer isn't really scared of him and is jealous of his position. As a result, he doesn't like her. She'll probably die soon. I wouldn't want to cross Kronos, especially before the Games even start.

"Not just anyone can join us." Kronos says. "Prove yourself and we'll consider letting you in among our ranks. That's what we told the chick from Nine, so you're no exception to the rules."

It is true. She stood by us when the head trainer gave his speech that none of us paid attention to except me. Kronos got a little pissy that she stood with us and "gave off the wrong career vibe". She looked pretty lethal to me, but looks can be deceiving. I look across the room to her, and she's hitting all of the throwing knife targets right in the middle of the forehead. If it were me running this freak-show, I'd let her in.

"F-Fair enough. I'll s-see you after l-lunch." Liam says to us. Shimmer snorts.

I'm impressed at this little kid now. He's either stupid or extremely confident or both. I would've just left it at "fair enough" but this kid is so confident in his abilities he's willing to strap a bright orange target to himself if he doesn't meet the standards of Kronos. He walks away from our group and we continue mutilating the dummies. I check to see what Liam is doing across the room, and he's getting lessons in one-handed weaponry. And it's obvious he's never held a tool that could take someone's life before. I take back everything I just said. My faith in this kid has now been shattered. But it's his fault. He shouldn't have boasted to Kronos if he knew he had never held a weapon.

I plunge my scimitar into the model of a human. I shake when I think of it being a real person. I put my weapon back on the shelf. Kronos notices me and stops swinging his trident around.

"What the hell?" He says.

Shit. Now he's pissed.

"I... I was just going to the..." I look around.

"tracking section. I was getting a little bored since this is so easy just cutting up these dummies. Plus, it'll help us hunt the others easier." I tell him.

He looks over to the tracking section, which the Tens and Elevens are just leaving, and then turns back to me and nods.

"You'd better impress me before the arena though." He says.

I nod and then head on over to the tracking section. I turn a few heads because they wouldn't expect a career to do anything besides show off. I really don't care though, to be honest. I get over there, have a seat, and just listen to him talk about basic tracking. I tell him I only want to know about human tracking, and he seems kind of offended that I don't want to listen to his thought out speech on everything tracking. He does tell me what I want to know, and I pick it up easily. I don't want to go into advanced tracking because I don't trust myself enough to ace it, but I think that this will be better than nothing for hunting others.

And I'm happy with myself too for appearing as a nice guy, especially to that District Three chick who's kinda hot.

**JEN'S POV (D4F)**

This is really a workout.

I've been doing cardio for awhile now, and it's really tiring. Lots of things to improve one's speed, flexibility, and stamina. I'm easily not the fastest girl here, but I guess that's why I went here second. I went to weapons first, but they didn't have anything that suited me, so I went here. I don't regret it in the slightest.

But still, I have the problem of having no reliable weapons. Back home, I used a grappling hook-type thing as a weapon, but they don't seem to have any of those here.

After I finish up with cardio, I stand there wondering what to do. After a few solid seconds of thinking, I get a life-saving idea. Or rather life-taking idea if you're not me. I take a spear from a nearby rack of the weapons and unscrew the head off when nobody is looking. After that, I go over to knot tying and snatch an extra long rope from the station. It takes a bit, but I manage to tie the spearhead to the end of the rope, and I have a makeshift grappling hook that I decide to call the rope dart. I roll it up so I can carry it easier.

The guards and a few trainers who notice the rope dart are wide-eyed and stare at me in wonder. I walk over to the dummies where the careers have resided this entire time. Joel walks up to me, and the other two male careers snicker.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He says. The other boys laugh a bit. They doubt his womanizing skills.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to test out this new weapon of mine." I say, gesturing to the rope dart.

Joel nods at it in approval, and the little girl part of me feels good that I impressed him.

"Now if you'll excuse me," I say.

He nods and then walks away, back to his fellow careers. I walk up to a model and hold the rope dart as I should, one hand a few inches under the head and one hand over the rolled up section of it. I notice that the other careers are watching me. I don't know if I should appear weak, so they don't think of me as a threat, or appear strong so they know not to screw around with me. I go for somewhere in between the two, not showing off advanced tactics, but instead just some basic wielding.

I swing the rope dart around me to appear fancy because I can resist, and then thrust the head of it towards the model. It flies right through the neck of the model, and I pull the spearhead back through the neck (making more of a gaping hole through the model) and catch the rope under the head flawlessly. The careers are very impressed. I get into a combat-ready stance, and then swing the rope dart around in a figure eight motion, and move forward towards the model. The spearhead scratches the model almost everywhere above the waist, and I pull back on the rope and then thrust the head towards the face of the model. It sticks in right between the eyes. The careers are extremely impressed now. I smile in glory.

Yep, this'll be a great weapon.

**DESDEMONA'S POV (D12F)**

I'm starting to get the hang of this "axing" stuff.

Cole will die very quickly in the arena. I'm starting to learn about throwing axes now (the official name is a tomahawk, but who cares?), and then he'll never see it coming. I swear to God, if anyone else kills him but me, I will be out for revenge. And if someone kills the one who kills Cole before I get revenge, then I'll be out for more revenge. That will continue until I kill the person at the top of the Cole food chain. And then I shall be at the top of the Cole food chain. Glorious and Victorious. But after that, I can't die, because then someone else will be at the top of the Cole food chain. That would be unacceptable. The only way to die for me if I must die at the top of the food chain, will be natural causes.

I throw the tomahawk at a model who I picture to be Cole. It lands right in the face and sticks. It was an accident that I was that good, but I pretend that it was on purpose and that I just murdered my lifelong rival. Cole actually was not my rival until he was reaped, but then he became my lifelong rival. It is my life goal as of right now to murder him. I sound pretty crazy, but he's a tool, so I'll tone it down once I'm at the top of the Cole food chain.

Yeah, I got it all figured out.


	14. More Where That Came From

**FIZZURE'S POV (D9M)**

Today was another good day for me.

So it's day two of training, and I've been making significant progress on my archery like my mentor told me to, and my hand-to-hand has been going swimmingly as well. But not only have I been doing good on my training, but the chick from Eight and the boy from Three come up to me.

"Hey," She says.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Fizzure." I say awkwardly, extending my hand.

"Arianna." She says. She shakes my hand firmly. The boy from Three extends his hand as well.

"Voxel." He says. He shakes my hand even harder.

"Nice to meet you both. What can I do for you?" I ask.

Voxel takes a tiny step back and crosses his arms. They've clearly got a system where only she does the talking.

"We were wondering if you'd be interested in an alliance, because I think we'd be a great team. Your chariot ride was really something! I saved my district partner from falling off of our chariot because it was so stunning!" She says. I stop her from continuing.

"Yeah, that'd be great! I look forward to our cooperation." I say.

I fire an arrow at the model to show off a little. I hope for a nice land, and the arrow lands in the heart, making me look a lot better than I am. I shrug it off like it was nothing. Arianna's eyes widen and Voxel nods in approval.

"So, not to be nosy or anything, but what can you guys do?" I ask.

"I can shoot well enough I guess, and I can handle myself with a knife." She says. "Voxel is a jack of all trades, despite his size."

"Well, not exactly." He says.

"Do you fail most of the time or succeed most of the time?" I ask.

"Well, to be honest, fail would be the answer to that." He says.

"Good." I tell him.

He looks confused and a little offended.

"My father put it like this, two men walk up to a couple tightropes across a gorge, one with a coach who has only succeeded and the other with a coach who has only failed. The one with the successful coach tells him how to keep his balance and gives him advice on getting across quickly. The one with the failure coach tells him how to not fall, and gives him advice on what not to do. Soon, they both step onto the tightrope and very soon, the man with the successful coach falls to his death because he tried to speed up. The one with the failure coach goes slowly, watching his feet and making sure he doesn't do what his coach told him not to. Not long after, the man makes it across the gorge. the moral is that you have to know how to lose if you want to know how to win." I tell them.

They are both moved by the story.

"That was a great story. Your father must be a wise man." Arianna says.

"He's dead, but thanks for compliments." I tell her. She looks embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't assume things." She says.

"It's okay." I say. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd prefer to finish my last reps by myself."

They acknowledge and leave to do more training. I would've actually left with them, but I want to tell Nicole that the plan worked. I shoot a few more times and then drop the bow on a nearby rack. I walk over to Nicole, who is throwing some knives.

"I've got some people." I tell her.

"How many?" She asks, throwing a knife at a hologram, killing it.

"Two so far." I reply.

"I'd like it if you had more." She says.

"You worry too much." I tell her, moving closer and embracing her.

"I just want to make sure you're still breathing by the time the last career drops dead." She says.

"The girl will find some more. She's that type, gotta surround herself with allies to protect her." I say.

"Make sure she gets what she wants then." She says, and then kisses me.

And for more where that came from, I'll do anything.

**PERSEUS'S POV (D10M)**

It's pretty great to see everyone hanging out and just talking like friends would.

It's pretty obvious Ocelia doesn't like Constancy. And I have no idea why. She's the nicest one here. I think of her as my sister figure. Maybe Ocelia feels like I'll like Constancy more than her, because Ocelia is my sister figure too. Everyone in our alliance is like a family. To me at least.

We haven't done much since nobody knows what to train in. We've accomplished all that the Elevens' mentor wanted them to do, so we're either strategizing or dicking around at random stations, occasionally picking up a skill or two. I've picked up some good javelin throwing form and a little survival knowledge, so I feel pretty good.

And then we're eating lunch when Rasheev gets a great idea.

"Hey guys, I just had an idea." He says.

"What?" Ocelia asks.

"No offense to everyone, but we all know Ocelia is the best fighter." Rasheev says.

"None taken." Constancy says. I laugh a little.

"And what's been keeping me up at night is that we may not get away from the bloodbath with all of the supplies I want for us." Rasheev says.

"And?" Ocelia asks.

"And I thought that it would be beneficial to us if you snuck into the career pack." Rasheev says.

Everyone widens their eyes except Ocelia.

"Sounds like a good idea, but how do you propose I do this?" She asks.

"You're good enough. Impress them." He says.

Ocelia nods.

"So after she's in, what do we do?" I ask.

"Haven't thought ahead that far. Maybe we could start a fire so that careers will try and find us, and Ocelia can be the one to check it out and she can bring the supplies with her." Rasheev says.

"The careers won't let one suspicious-looking person walk away with a bunch of supplies." Ocelia says.

"Then bring one person with you." Rasheev says.

"So we can do what? Invite them into the group?" Ocelia asks.

"You're over-thinking it. You'd just kill him or her on the way." Rasheev says.

And everyone grimly nods

**JOEL'S POV (D4M)**

Training is going well to say the least.

I'm pretty sure most of the tributes are either scared of me or jealous of my good looks. Sadly, it's probably the latter which is not what I prefer, but whaddaya do?

I continue to throw my spear and hit the target every time like it's nothing. To keep it a little interesting, I throw it at the face, then both of the shoulders, then the stomach, and then the crotch area. And this model has so many spears sticking out of him, he's like a porcupine. You have to have at least one day of reps and training before they allow you to go to the hologram section. I met the requirements of course, but the line is huge right now, so I'd rather actually do something than just wait in line.

I take a quick drink break because I'm still a little fatigued from my weight training, when the Nines walk away from the hologram section. The dude walks away to two other tributes, but the chick walks over to me, holding this half-piece of paper.

"Do you happen to know where Kronos is?" She asks.

"He was just here a second ago." I reply.

"Will you help me find him?" She asks. Then I remember: she tried to get into our pack yesterday, but Kronos rejected her until she proved herself to us. Her name is Nicole or something.

"Yeah, sure... what's that sheet of paper?" I ask.

She holds it up to my face. It's her printed results from the hologram section, she scored nineteen out of twenty, but she hit all of the targets. It's just that one was in a nonlethal spot.

"Impressive." I tell her.

Kronos suddenly walks out of a nearby bathroom out toward me.

"What's impressive?" He asks.

"Her score." I tell him.

He takes the sheet and examines it.

"Missed one kill." He says.

"Hard to hit a moving target. I'd say she did pretty damn good." I say.

Kronos looks at me like I've grown a second head.

"You want to let her in?" He asks.

"I would think it to be beneficial." I tell him.

Kronos looks at me, and then looks at her.

"Both of you get in line. I want to compare. Whoever scores lower is out. If Joel wins, we're coming for you in the arena. If she wins, Joel's out." He orders.

"That seems a little harsh." I say.

"If you don't want to compete, you're out." He says.

So we get in line for the hologram section. I hate this. I hate how he can tell me what to do. He shouldn't. I'd smoke his ass if we went at it right here, right now. After who knows how long, we finally get to the front of the line. Nicole goes first. She does the exact same thing as last time. She hits one in the knee, so it doesn't die. So I have to kill all of the holograms to stay in the careers. I take a deep breath, step forward, and grab a spear.

The first one pops out, and my spear hits in square in the forehead. The next four or five are just like that. After that, the targets start to side-shuffle across the stage and I hit all of those, but I don't aim for the head anymore. The next five lunge for me, and I only have a few seconds to react, but I still hit all of them, almost missing one.

Last five.

It's a combination of the previous three with a twist at the end. I hit all of them right where I would have before, but the last one lunges from above me, and I barely have time to react, and I miss by inches.

So it's a tie.

Kronos thinks for awhile before he just shrugs and says,

"It's both of your lucky days, I'll let Nicole in, and I'll let Joel stay." He says, before walking away.

I turn to Nicole.

"You're good enough that you could've easily killed the target where you only got his knee." I tell her.

"I know, but I knew you wouldn't." She says, walking away.

So she has basically saved me before the Games have already started. This sucks because I hate having to pay someone back. But it's the Hunger Games, I don't owe anyone anything. But if I can squeeze in a favor, then I will.

**CAROL'S POV (D2F)**

I really don't need to be here.

Not the Games, but I don't need to be in training. Nobody says you can't skip training, but I wouldn't miss the opportunity to show off or learn a little something about solo survival.

I stopped wrecking the dummies with my staff yesterday, and now I've taken to sections like cardio, camouflage, strategy/logistics, and survival tactics. I've checked out a considerable amount of edible plants as well. I think I'm set to go, but then I realize I'm missing something, which is a secondary weapon. I remember from my academy back home that they recommend a smaller weapon to be fluent in case your primary is knocked away.

Back home, I haven't done a lot of weaponry other than my staff, so this is a bit of a problem. I scan some of the smaller weapons in the one-handed weaponry section. I immediately take a liking to this curved blade called a sickle.

I pick it up and use some basic one-handed weaponry on the model. At my academy, they teach the basics of everything and when you're fourteen, you pick what you want to specialize in. I picked a weapon from the two-handed section, and that's where I am today. So this "sickle' is a little bit of a new thing to me.

I ask for a trainer, and one comes over to me and I ask for some advanced advice on one-handed weaponry. He shows me of lots of motions that would definitely hurt someone and lots of counterattacks. I feel pretty confident in my ability to use this weapon, so I start practicing solo again. I hitch the sickle on a model's shoulder and then pull back, ripping the sand out of it. If that was a human, his/her clavicle bone would be sticking out of its shoulder.

That'd hurt quite a bit.

**STEVEN'S POV (D5M)**

The trainer from the logistics section doesn't like me.

And why is that? Because I keep correcting her. It's pretty fun and I thank God for my ability to calculate really long math problems in my head.

"You know what? You don't have to be here if you know all of the answers! Get out!" The trainer says.

"Based on how you acted towards me, there was a seventy-two percent chance you'd say that ten minutes ago!" I yell to him, walking away. He checks the math in his head and then after a few seconds, grunts because he knows I'm right.

I laugh to myself when I'm stopped by three tributes. One from Three, one from Eight, and one from Nine.

"Hello," I say.

"Hey, my name is Arianna." The Eight extends her hand to me and I shake it.

"Steven." I say. Based on how friendly they're talking, it's safe to say they want an alliance. That's pretty good, because someone appreciates my skills. I think I'll accept.

"What can you do?" I ask. They look taken aback.

"It's obvious you're looking for an alliance, so what can you do?" I ask again.

"I can fight a little and run fast for a long time. I'm Fizzure." The boy from Nine extends his hand and I shake it.

"I'm Voxel, and Arianna here bills me off as a jack of all trades." The boy from Three extends his hand and I shake it too.

"And I can shoot and sprint and name some plants." Arianna says.

"You shouldn't have told me this." I say. "I never said I wanted to be in your alliance. Which would be bad for you because you just told the enemy your skills, and given the fact that I was just kicked out of the logistics section for being too good, I could easily counter your skills and kill you."

All of them look terrified except Fizzure, who looks enraged.

"But," I say. "I never said that I wouldn't be in your alliance. So you are in luck because I will accept your invitation."

"So, your knowledge is your strong suit?" Voxel asks.

"I don't mean to brag, but yes." I say.

"I like you." Fizzure says, and we laugh and give each other a high-five.

We start talking for a bit and then Arianna announces one more thing.

"I think we should add one more tribute to our alliance, that'd make me feel more secure at the least." She says. Fizzure agrees, but it doesn't look like he cares, the way he said it made it sound forced...

"Everyone here uses projectile weapons." I say. "We have to find someone who can fight in close range."

"You're right," Arianna says. "and after that we should look at some one-handed weaponry like a knife or something. I was thinking the girl from Six would be good."

"Any objections?" I ask.

Nobody says anything.

"Great. Let's go see what she thinks." I say.

And we walk over to where she's practicing with a sword, and we talk for a bit. Her name is Nonnah, and she's not afraid to speak out in the slightest, and she is a bit hot-headed, but she seems to like us. Arianna and I do most of the talking because Voxel is afraid that he'll screw up and Fizzure doesn't know what to say. Even I let Arianna do most of the talking, only pitching in to show off or something.

"I think we'll have a steady group." Nonnah says, shaking my hand.

"Wonderful!" Arianna says.

So we have our group. And I think we'll be able to survive against the careers, the top dogs, the "Alphas". And if they're to be called the Alphas, then we gotta be the Bravos.

**LIAM'S POV (D6M)**

I'm doing fairly well on my one-handed weaponry.

I could easily take down some average tribute like the boy from Twelve. I'm pretty proud of my improvement, I've went to not knowing how to hold a mace properly to knowing the proper angle to take someone's head off. In fact, I didn't even know that was possible with a mace!

Looks like I have a new goal for the arena.

The careers really don't like me, I can tell that much. Kronos seems to tolerate me the most, since everyone else would've just given me a solid "no" if they were running the career pack. I went to see him after lunch yesterday, like I told him and he saw my progress and maybe was a little impressed because he said if I secured a score of eight then he'd let me in.

So I'm bound and determined to get this eight.

I took a little weight training this morning so my mace blows will be harder. It got me really fatigued though, so I took a short break and did some tracking, and then got back to working my magic on the dummies. I don't even really see the dummies, I see terrified humans that are about to die. It makes me go harder and faster to know that more blood will come out if I do.

I'm thirsty for blood now. I've never tasted blood before but I want to now. I want to earn it though. I want it to be blood that I drew from any of the other people in this room.

I WILL get into the careers.

I WILL impress Kronos.

The careers WILL respect me.

I WILL NOT die.

I WILL win the Games.

And now, I shall go get some lunch.


	15. See What Happens

**KRONOS'S POV (D2M)**

Alright, now I have to go to interviews.

The final day of training went fine, just some more weapon-related stuff. I got a score of 10, which I should be proud of, but Aaron got an 11. That would be the highest of all of us. There seems to be a flaw in the system.

Most of the other male careers from my District were really good at this, and some of them even looked forward to it, but would give almost anything to skip it. Some ass named Harley is running the show this year, and he's giving me everything.

"What do they feed you back in Two?" Harley asks.

"Not enough. More meat is in order." I say.

The crowd laughs annoyingly.

"Huh. With those guns, I think you're pretty much ready to go!" Harley says.

"Never enough. Gotta send off the vibe." I say.

The crowd laughs annoyingly again. I think they took that the wrong way. What I meant was scare everyone. Some may have got it, but I don't correct anyone.

"So what did training look like for you?" Harley asks.

"A lot of sand spilling and a lot of fake limbs falling off." I tell him.

I should start trying to not be funny, because Harley and the crowd's constant laughing is driving me crazy. I guess I should be glad that he hasn't mentioned my imprisonment yet.

"So how about that 10?" Harley asks. "Wanna tell us what you showed the Gamemakers?"

I shrug.

"Nothing special, I just threw in whatever I could. I focused on my trident-wielding the most." I say.

The crowd nods, one guy even cheers, shouting "I'm betting on you!"

"Thank you, citizen!" I shout out to the crowd. Then the crowd then circles around this one spot because somebody fainted. I laugh, and the timer buzzes. I thank the Gods for letting me get off stage. Harley and I stand up, and he raises one of my hands in the air.

"Kronos Ulyssis, everybody!" Harley shouts.

They cheer, and it feels glorious.

So this is what the previous careers were excited about.

**VOXEL'S POV (D3M)**

So now that training is over and we have our scores, it's time for the part I've been dreading since I was reaped (besides the arena), the interviews.

I have this cadet blue suit on, and a black shirt and white tie on. I like that way I look, but it's really hot. Thank God I only have to wait five tributes until I'm up, but the downside is that there's only five tributes until I'm up. This guy named Harley runs the interviews and he's one of the crowd's favorite interviewers of all time. I don't really know why, because they all seem the same to me.

The careers breeze through their interviews, Amy does good, but she goes for pity sponsors only. My mentor told me to be the funny guy, and I guess I'll try, but that'll be tough.

Amy finishes well, and gets a significant applause from the audience, and now the lights flicker by my feet which means start to walk out onto the stage. Harley motions his hand to me, and the crowd roars. Much more than I expected. I'm a little confused, so I'm just on auto-pilot until I'm in my seat.

"Well, Voxel, you seem to be a crowd favorite. I think we all admired what you did for your brother. Can you tell us about your family?" Harley asks.

"I have a brother of course, his name is Lisovi, and I have a sister as well. Her name is Senithra. Both of them are younger than me, and I love them very much." I tell him.

"We all see that, that was very honorable." Harley says.

"Thank you." I say. I turn to the audience. "Thank you all too, for your support."

The audience roars again. I had no idea I was so popular.

"So how was training? I know I was impressed when I saw that 9 of yours!" Harley asks.

"Yeah, me too." I say. The audience laughs. "To answer your question, it was really helpful. The trainers are great. If people think I'm only a nerd like a stereotypical Three, those people will have something coming."

The audience laughs pretty hard. Nothing I said was THAT funny, but whatever goes down in the Capitol is weird, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"Yes they will!" Harley says, laughing. I smile. I tend to laugh when I see other people laughing.

"You like your stylist? Your chariot outfit was really cool! I want some of that robotic armor!" Harley says.

"Yeah, I miss my longer hair, but I don't care too much." I say, rubbing my hands over my buzz cut. "Now if only I could have that armor for the arena..."

Harley and the audience laughs again. I swear, I must be a comedian or something.

"I have one last question for you." Harley says.

"Shoot." I say, leaning back.

"Are you scared? Being younger and smaller, going up against all of these bigger kids?" He asks.

I pause, thinking about it.

"Y'know, I haven't thought about it. Out of sight, out of mind, right? But I guess deep down, I really am. And if you aren't, you're not human. It's just our nature. Even if you're trained, when you're being lifted into the arena, you gotta have your heart being like crazy. The idea of death is terrifying. People act like they're not scared, but they really are. Amy lost her sister like she just told everyone, and she's going into the arena to prove herself. It was part suicidal, but if she faces death, she won't go hand in hand with him. She'll try to scurry away in fear. And I'm not trying to make anyone look weak, I would do the same thing." I tell everyone.

The audience applauds. I turn to Amy in the audience. She nods her head, and it's a huge relief to know that she's not mad at me. I thought she'd be pissed. The timer behind us buzzes, signifying that my time is up. I stand and shake hands with Harley and then retreat back into the waiting room, and the girl from Four walks onto the stage.

I'm glad that's over, but I'm scared of how true what I said was. I don't feel scared now, but I will be terrified if and when I do. I feel cold now. I want to go back to my room. Not here, but in District Three. I wish I wasn't here.

I feel light-headed, and my mentor and the boy from Four have to carry me back to my room.

**JOEL'S POV (D4M)**

The boy from Three looks like shit after he walks off the stage.

He trips over himself and I catch him, and then I give him a piggyback ride to his mentor, and we carry him to the lobby of the neighboring tribute apartment building. I let him go when we get to the elevator, and his mentor takes him from there. I check a nearby digital clock for what time it is. I only have like a minute to get back to the waiting room. I curse under my breath and then start sprinting back.

Luckily, I'm only a few seconds late. Harley starts up with me.

"Where were you?" He asks, laughing a little.

"Oh I'm sorry, the girl at the bar needed my number." I tell him.

The crowd roars with laughter.

"Can I borrow a pen, by the way?" I ask Harley.

The crowd laughs even harder.

"C'mon, man! You gotta come prepared!" Harley jokes. But he does hand me a pen. I slide it into my pocket.

"Yeah, that wasn't my smoothest move." I say, crossing my legs.

The crowd is dying at this point.

"So, Joel, how has your time in the Capital been going?" Harley asks.

"Well, it's... different to say the least." I say.

The crowd gives off a small laugh.

"Care to enlighten us, or just leave it at that?" Harley asks.

I snort a little, and then think for a bit.

"Starting small, your architecture and styles are pretty crazy compared to District Four." I say.

"Well then." Harley says after a pause. He's pretending to be offended.

The crowd laughs hard again. I'm doing great.

"But your food is great. In addition to my own, I could probably finish your dinner for you if you want." I say.

The crowd just won't stop laughing.

"You can have my dessert because I'm on a diet." Harley says.

"Done." I say, shaking his hand.

"Good, now I won't tempt myself." Harley jokes.

"I don't see why you'd need to." I say.

"Really?" Harley says.

"Yeah, the girls from my District would be all over you." I lie.

"Well then, I'm moving to District Four!" Harley jokes.

The crowd laughs again.

"Sweet, you can hop on the train home with me!" I say.

"I see confidence is not an issue." Harley says.

"Nope. All I'm worried about is just trying to stuff myself because the food won't be so god for the next few weeks." I say.

The crowd laughs yet again, before the timer buzzes, and then they get sad because I have to leave.

And to be honest, I'm pretty sad to leave too.

**WAYNE'S POV (D8M)**

I'm so excited for my interview.

I've totally been looking forward to it since after the chariot rides. I love to display my beauty to everyone in the magical world of fashion. Arianna finishes superb and now I stand up and get going. Totally gonna top her.

I have a seat and cross my legs like any gentleman should. Harley snickers for some reason and then starts up with the questions.

"Wayne Tobias!" Harley says. "One of the crowd favorites!" I flip my hair and straighten my rainbow tuxedo.

"Quite the pleasure to be here." I say.

The crowd gives a whoop. I wave.

"So can you tell us about that 2 of yours?" Harley says, looking puzzled.

Oh, he just had to go and push my buttons. I don't like to think about that. I get up and start punch dancing in a fit of rage. Then I start to move a little bit. I dramatically walk away from Harley's chair and do a 360 and then keep walking. I put a little pep in my step. I throw my microphone that's pinned on my jacket at a wall and it shatters like glass. I stop walking when I hit the center of the stage and then start dancing with my elbows pulled back and using some fancy footwork. I then do a 180 and then punch the air, and then do it again on the other side, and again, and again, and then I turn to the audience and lift my hands in the air and swing my hips left to right, all while maintaining stylized footwork. I do a knee slide and burst up from the ground doing a 720 and then a cartwheel with no hands. I rip off my jacket, revealing my neon pink dress shirt. I throw it into the audience and lean my back up against a nearby wall.

I flip my front up against the wall, and then flip back. I run across the stage to the other wall and bang my head on it three times. It hurts, but I push the pain away and then push off the wall and jump with all of my limbs sticking out in different directions. I land a few feet forward, and slide from the left to the right and back again and then back to the right and then I give the air a small kick. I jump and then extend my foot for a bigger kick. Once I hit the ground, I jump again, throwing one hand in the air and curling up my knees behind me.

I then go back to doing some more standard moves (for me), like spreading my legs and lifting both hands in the air, spinning them and my head in sync. That is followed by some more flips and spins that's so fast the audience doesn't even know what's going on. Then some more kicks, and then some extreme maneuvers that no untrained person could do. After that, I do a one-handed cartwheel and then some sprinting in circles with dramatic karate kicks thrown into the mix. Then I throw myself onto the ground and spin around, and shortly after, I push myself off the ground and into the air, and sticking the landing. I go back to doing the sprinting with kicks and cartwheels.

Time for a finisher. I just do a stylized knee slide and fall on my back, and then push up into the air and land it again and then run off stage into the waiting room. The timer buzzes right as I step foot into the waiting room.

And that dance was what I actually did for my score.

**FIZZURE'S POV (D9M) **

Nicole and I's mentors have really been playing this romance of ours.

My mentor said to expect a surprise during them. Nothing has really happened out of the ordinary except the weird boy from Eight started dancing after his awful score was brought up. He was truly amazing though. I couldn't do that without years of previous experience. The thing that doesn't make sense is that there's no way he has the money to pay for lessons. District Eight is among the poorest Districts of Panem. So he taught himself that, I guess. That's incredible.

So Nicole walks up on the stage, dipping her shoulder a bit so the audience could see her bare back. She's got a light red dress with no back on and her hair had no work. She looks stunning yet again.

She sits down and crosses her legs. It's not creepy like when the boy from Eight did it, but it's pretty sexy with her. Harley puts a hand up to his left ear and listens to whatever is coming out of his earpiece. He nods and then turns to Nicole.

"So Nicole, it looks like we have a special guest to do an interview with you." Harley says.

What happens next, I've never seen in my lifetime, but I can't say I'm mad about it.

"I'd like to call Fizzure to stage. This hasn't happened in awhile, but I think we'll be able to pull it off." Harley says. "You two can have your interviews combined!"

Confused, I walk out onto the stage and then just decide to hell with it and start playing along. I give the crowd a wave, and even throw my top hat to them and they cheer for me. I keep my cane though, because it's too awesome. Nicole stands up when I reach the chair so I can kiss her, and I do. The audience throws roses that I guess they happen to have in their pockets at us. They love us.

I sit down and Nicole sits on my lap. The chair can support both of us sitting side by side, but where's the fun in that?

The audience finally tones down the screaming, and Harley starts up again.

"Well, you two are quite the buzz around here!" He says.

"Thanks, I try." I say smoothly.

The audience and Harley laugh, and Nicole smiles at me. Her smile was worth ten billion of their laughs.

"So, you stole the show at the chariot rides! Care to tell us a bit about it?" Harley asks.

"Y'know, it was all just natural. Why hide our feelings, right?" Nicole says.

"I see." Harley says, smiling. "How'd you feel about the outfits? I liked them!" Harley says.

"I didn't feel strongly about them at first, but they really grow on you." Nicole says.

"I liked them right away." I say.

"Fizzure, it's okay. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, but yours is wrong." Nicole jokes.

The audience roars with laughter. I laugh too, but keep it small. I turn to Harley.

"We like to play this game called the argument game. The rules are she wins all the time, and I win if she doesn't want to argue, or agrees with me." I tell him. It's partially true, because I let her win, but our arguments are just normal. We've only had like one anyways, and it's all joking.

"As it should be." Harley says. The women in the crowd nod.

"Hey! You can't just ditch a brother like that!" I say jokingly.

"Sorry, man, my bad." Harley says. I lean over to his chair and we give each other a bro hug. Nicole slides off my lap a little. When I pull back from Harley, she crosses her legs over mine.

"I still don't get boys yet." Nicole says, turning to the audience. They laugh pretty hard again.

This is fun, and I'm starting to get the hang of it. Harley asks us questions and we just turn it into a joke after we answer it.

"So how do you feel about going into the arena?" Harley asks.

The audience gets real quiet, and so do Nicole and I.

"Shit happens I guess. Roll with the punches, and maybe you'll come out on top. You can come up with a general plan of attack, but nothing will ever go exactly as you planned." I say after a bit of thought.

"I had never really thought about it either, I tried to prep myself every day after my dad lost his arm, and I still am to this day. Fizzure hit it right on the money, though. You just gotta stick it out until the end, and hopefully fate is feeling good that day." Nicole adds.

Harley finishes off with a more boring question talking about our scores. Nicole obviously did better than me, and I made a few jokes about that, and then we left. Neither of us decide to stay and watch the last six interviews and so we head back to our floor.

I head into my room and strip off my blue and orange suit and throw it on the floor. I put on some athletic shorts and then just hop into bed. I'm suddenly exhausted. It was so exhilarating during the interview, so I guess I had an adrenaline crash. I'm just sitting there in bed shirtless, trying to fall asleep.

About an hour and a half after I got into bed, my door opens. For no real reason, I expect it to be paparazzi, but it's Nicole. She's only wearing a tank top and an underwear bottom. It's pretty hot, to say the least.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you for tonight? I'm having trouble sleeping by myself." She says.

"Yeah, no problem." I say, scooting over.

Nicole walks on over and then lets herself fall on my bed. I laugh a little and she smiles and then repositions herself so her head is resting on my chest.

"Are you scared?" She asks me. I pause.

"Of course. The boy from Three perfectly described how I feel." I reply. "What about you?"

"Yeah. I have been for thirteen years, since I started training." Nicole says.

"You probably get this a lot, but you shouldn't have volunteered." I say.

"You made it worth it." Nicole says.

We kiss, and soon after, Nicole falls asleep.

I stay up for a pretty long time just laying there, and thinking. About what tomorrow will bring. I'm not ready to die tomorrow. I should use that as motivation I guess. It's sick what the Capitol is going to make us do. What they have made others do. I think about the arena too, what will it be like? Will everything in it bring me pain? Will it be a desert? A tundra? A forest? A volcano? Some weird combination of those four?

I guess I'll just have to see for myself.

Somehow, I drift off to sleep.


End file.
